Knights Live Forever
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: The Barkleys find themselves extremely worried for a couple members of their family members when a desperate young woman appears in their midst. . Rate T to be safe. Genre always subject to change. Nick, Heath and Eugene. They really should give Eugene a spot. He DOES exist. Warning...Major Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

**Knights Live Forever**

 **A/N Sorry for the lousy summary. I didn't know how to word things without giving some things away.**

 _Warning: I'm sensing death in the story already so, since I don't know where the death is coming from, be forewarned there's a high possibility a Major character death._

~oOo~

The darkening clouds that were rolling in, along with an occasional sound of distant thunder, told nineteen year old Eliza Klampton a storm was fast approaching. Common sense told her to stop and make camp where she was, however desperation pushed her forward in spite of the threats thrown at her from the unfriendly sky. "Knowing my luck," she muttered under her breath as she looked around the flat land she was traveling through, "the day I choose to take off on my own, Zeus will decide to drench me with rain." She wasn't really into mythology, but she figured the man upstairs wouldn't appreciate her blaming him if she should happen to get soaked by a rain storm. After all, the timing of her departure from the only town she'd ever lived in was by her choice, not his. By the time trees appeared on the horizon, the wind was howling; Eliza spurred her horse forward, hoping she'd at least find some sort of shelter among the trees.

By the time she had traveled another three miles, and found what appeared to be an old abandoned shack, it was all she could do not to let out a string of cuss words as the rain began falling. Thank goodness the shack had an eight by fifteen "lean to" attached to it. Eliza hurried and tethered her horse under its roof, unsaddled him and, grabbing the few supplies she still had with her, hurried inside the shack. As she entered the shack, which she guessed to be twenty feet in length and ten feet wide, Eliza forced herself not to let out a few choice words as she fought the wind to shut the door behind her.

Once she had the door close, Eliza looked around. A couple of cots set up against the east wall, a black pot belly stove sat in the middle of the room, and a pile of wood was stacked in the far northwest corner. There was also a table and cook stove on the west side of the building, along with a few cupboards. She had assumed the building was abandoned, but the two cots both had bedding, along with pillows…and the cupboards-bare of any doors-were full of canned food. It was definitely not a mansion; then again, she was only looking for shelter from the storm, not a new place to call home.

"Well, I hope whoever lives here is away visiting friends or family." She said to herself as she set her supplies down on one of the cots. "I'd hate to think they've found themselves caught out in this storm. And," she said as she removed her coat, hanging it on a nail near the window that set to the right of the door, "I hope they're not against having uninvited guests." Eliza then worked on getting a fire started. Once she made sure the door to the wood stove was secure, Eliza grabbed the small pan-the only pan she had-out of her supply bag, along with a tin plate, a small fork and her own canned food. As tempting as it was, she wasn't about to take any of the food in the cabinets. No, if she took any of that it would be after she talked to the owner about working for some of it. Soon she was cooking her meal on the pot belly stove.

After the food was cooked, Eliza poured the beans into the tin plate and sat it on the table. Though, once she sat down, she gazed out the window and watched the rain pouring down. For a moment her mind turned back through time, back to the war-another bad time. Though, she couldn't help but smile. It hadn't been all bad. Her mother had fed any soldier who happened to pass by and needed a good hot meal…north or south didn't matter. Folks said her mother was a "Conscientious Objector". As young as Eliza was at the time, she'd had a number of memorable visits with the soldiers.

As she turned her attention to her food her mind went to one particular soldier. He'd been kind and gentle; he'd told the most interesting tales and had been so helpful to her and her mother. Unlike the other soldiers who dropped in on a one time basis, this one returned three or four times. He'd played with her and her brother who now lived overseas. The last words he'd spoken to her and her mother still rang in her ears. _"If you ever need anything, look me up" the union soldier smiled at her and her mother as the two of them stood on their front porch. "I'll do what I can for you; I promise." He had then mounted his horse and rode away._

Finishing her food, Eliza pushed the tin plate and fork aside hoping she'd be able to find a source of clean water once the rain stopped. She then stood up slowly and walked to one of the cots. Once again she prayed she wouldn't be in trouble for taking refuge inside the shack as she lay down and pulled the blanket to her shoulders and fell asleep…her mind on finding the former soldier.

Because of the rain, she didn't hear the riders approaching, nor heard the surprised exclamations at seeing a strange horse tethered under the 'lean to'. And, because the riders quietly approached the shack and looked through the window, she didn't see the shocked expressions upon their faces. And, as tired as she was, she didn't hear the door open or feel a pair of kind, but calloused hands, readjust the blanket upon her…nor the whispered debate between the riders as to who would be taking the empty cot and who got the floor for the night.

oOo

A/N I'm not saying who the soldier that Eliza is thinking about is yet. However, I will say Jarrod, Nick AND Heath are all candidates. Yes, Heath would have been awfully young, but my research (and the research of others) have proven that there were many young boys in the war. I believe the youngest was a nine year old drummer boy. I would have to look him up again as I KNOW I remember reading he made the military his career and eventually became a general).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Eliza groaned slightly and snuggled deeper into the blanket only to have the smell of freshly brewed coffee and fresh bacon drift through the air and reach down to pass under her nose. At first it caused her to smile, as memories of her mother brewing her father's morning coffee came back to her. Then, once the smell truly registered in her mind, Eliza opened her eyes and sat straight up. Her eyes widened as she saw an older, gentleman with thinning brown hair, dust covered clothes a cowboy would wear and calloused hands sitting at the table. Her eyes then fell on the gentleman standing next to the cook stove. He wore clothes similar to the older gentleman's but his hair was brown.

"I'm sorry, sir," Eliza looked at the older gentleman and hurried to explain her appearance in the line shack. "I didn't mean to trespass into your shack. It's just that the wind was blowing awfully hard, and the rain…"

"Name's McColl, Duke McColl, miss," McColl smiled as he stopped the young woman who reminded him of his own daughters; he pointed to the gentleman next to the stove, "This here is ***** Nathan Barrett or simply Barrett as we call him, and this isn't our line shack. It belongs to the family we both work for. Now what's your name? What are you doing traveling by yourself? This isn't a country for a woman to be alone in."

Eliza hesitated. She knew Mr. McColl had a right to wonder who she was, but she wanted to find the former soldier and tell him what was going on. "Eliza, Eliza Klampton, sir. I mean, Mr. McColl. And…" she hesitated again, her eyes darting from them to the window and then back to them; the whole time she was clasping the side of the bed and pressing her palms back and forth on the furniture.

It bothered both McColl and Barrett that the young woman was so nervous and scared-and she was, they could see it as plain as the nose upon their faces. "If someone is chasing you, we could take you with us. I know our employers would help you." McColl told her in a soothing tone of voice, the same one her father used to use while she was troubled growing up. The one he called Barrett had a look of sympathy in his eyes as well.

"They don't know me; I'm a total stranger. As far as they know I could be wanted by the law." Eliza said even though she was completely innocent of any crimes. "Why would they want me around?" she asked cautiously, even as she knew she'd have to do as the older gentleman suggested, if for no other reason than to see if she could do something for his employer…in order to earn more money; her monetary supply was dangerously low.

"Have you broken any laws?" McColl asked as Barrett handed him the coffee pot. Even as he asked the question, McColl somehow knew she was innocent of any wrong doing. Still, the question had to be asked out loud.

"No," Eliza shook her head and gave him a half smile. "But I might have had I stayed where I was" was a thought she added only to herself.

"Then don't worry about it." Barrett, who had been leaning against the wall drinking his coffee, spoke up. "Our employers are good people. If you have a problem they'll help however they can. That is, as long as you're honest with them. The moment they find out someone is lying to them; well," he shrugged his shoulders, "there's trouble."

Eliza could understand that one; still, there was only one person she wanted to tell everything to. Again, thinking on her dire situation money wise, she gave in and told McColl she'd go with them to their employers' home.

McColl was relieved to hear her accept the offer. He could tell the young woman wasn't much over twenty, if that. When it came to a woman traveling alone, there should be no exceptions made when it came to the younger ones needing a chaperone… even the older ones would be wise to have a companion as far as he was concerned. "You hungry?" McColl pointed to the plate of bacon that was on the table. "It's not much, but someone forgot to bring the food that Silas, our boss' butler and cook, fixed for us."

"Hey!" Barrett snapped, though he had a sheepish grin on his face, "not my fault I was a bit distracted."

"A bit?" McColl raised his eyebrows and asked if Nick had been aware that Barrett was looking at Nick's gal.

"I didn't know she was Nick's current gal!" Barrett defended himself. The two men might have continued battering back and forth only they were stopped by Eliza's laughter…something she hadn't meant to do only the two men reminded her so much of her late grandfather and one of her uncles she couldn't help it.

"I'll take the food, thank you." Eliza stood up and moved to the table. Barrett had put some bacon on a plate before she even sat down. McColl poured her some coffee.

"You sure the family you work for won't mind a stranger dropping in?" Eliza looked earnestly upon McColl and Barrett. She hated the idea of making it so any one person felt they had no choice but to help her.

"We're sure." McColl answered, "Now, eat up, can't take you to the main house without feeding you first."

Main house? A look of confusion appeared in Eliza's eyes. Barrett and McColl were both quick to pick up on it, and-basically-knew why such a look was on her face. "The oldest son just built a house a few miles from the one he was raised in. Calling the home the rest of his family lives in the main house is just a way of differentiating the two places. Though, don't look to meet him or his wife quite yet; they're not back from their honeymoon yet." McColl explained as he finished his coffee. Standing up, he told her to take her time eating and then he, along with Barrett, would take her with them.

A/N They never gave Barrett a first name (if they did, my beta reader and I don't know it) so I took writer's liberty and gave him one.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I have to apologize. I did not realize there was a mistake that wasn't corrected in Chapter One. Eliza was NOT leaving the only town she'd ever lived in. That was something that went uncaught as the chapter was worked on. She's actually lived in TWO places. Where the other place was will come out in another chapter. I'm sorry for the oversight.

Chapter Three

There was very little noise in the yard as Nick and Heath both stepped out of the bunkhouse. "Where's McColl and Barrett?" Nick was more than irritated. The two men were supposed to have been back over an hour ago, and their help was needed. It's not like they had a full crew at the moment. If they had, he wouldn't have been so antsy.

Heath was just as anxious as Nick, but he saw no reason to allow himself to get up in arms either. "They'll be here; they're as trustworthy as they come. You know that." He told Nick as they headed for the house only to stop and turn around as they heard horses approaching. As they did so, they're eyes widened at the sight that met their eyes. It wasn't every day they saw McColl or Barrett bringing a beautiful young woman to the ranch…and the dark red headed woman dressed in a simple blue gingham dress was definitely beautiful.

"You stare long enough and Rose is bound to see you and poke your eyes out." Heath turned his head and chuckled at his brother.

"Just because Rose and I are starting to see each other more; I'm not blind." Nick growled, but quickly put a smile on his face as McColl, Barrett and the stranger rode up. He and Rose might be seeing each other more, but nothing was set in stone.

On the other hand, Heath was more curious about the reason for the men bringing the stranger to the house, than he was about sizing up her looks…even though he freely admitted to himself she was easy on the eyes. "Wondered what was taking so long," Nick grinned at McColl as the man dismounted his horse.

McColl shot Nick a look that said 'if Rose succeeds in taming you, I'll be surprised' and then said, "This young lady's name is Eliza; she's in need of some help. I told her you and your family might hire her for a little while." He wasn't surprised when Nick started grinning from ear to ear, and Heath simply kept quiet and looked at the young woman.

"I only need a way to earn some money." Eliza spoke up. "I don't have much left, and I only have a small amount of time I can stay. I need to go soon."

Nick frowned, as did Heath. Like McColl and Barrett, they could see the young woman was nervous and a bit on edge. Naturally that made the two brothers think someone must be looking for her. "Come on inside," Nick turned and headed towards the house. "We can talk to mother."

Eliza looked at McColl and Barrett, once again thanking them for breakfast and their help. She then followed Heath who was also heading towards the house. She might have thought on her current plight only, as she watched Nick and Heath walking, Eliza found herself again thinking back to the war and the men who had stopped by her mother's home. It might not have bothered her only-as she watched the two brothers walk-she had the most unsettling feeling that one, if not both, of them had passed by her mother's home. That, of course, had her thinking about the soldier who had extended the offer of help anytime and anywhere they needed it.

" _I am crazy."_ Eliza thought as she continued following Nick and Heath. _"I am asking for temporary work from people I don't know so I can continue looking for a former soldier I only met three or four times. Land sakes! I was so young, I can't even give an accurate description of him or what age he was. He could have been anywhere from fourteen to twenty one for all I know. A name and a town is all I have for sure."_ She was brought out of her thoughts when Nick opened the door and held it open for her; Heath had entered the home just ahead of her and walked into the living room.

"MOTHER!" Nick bellowed, causing Eliza to start just a little, something Nick was quick to apologize for. However, before he could do anything but apologize his mother and Audra appeared at the top of the stairs. Both women were surprised to see a young woman in the house…especially since Nick and Heath hadn't left the ranch.

"This is Eliza; she came in with Barrett and McColl." Nick explained once his mother and Audra reached the bottom of the steps. He went on to explain how their visitor was looking for temporary employment.

Like everyone else, the two women could tell something was amiss. "Come on in, dear." Victoria gestured towards the living room where Eugene was reading from a medical book. Soon Victoria was sitting in the chair nearest the living room entrance while Heath stood next to the fireplace. Audra and Eliza sat on the sofa while Nick sat on a chair near Heath, and Eugene put away the book.

"Like I said, she needs work. I…" Nick started to speak only to have his mother interrupt him.

"I believe the young lady can speak for herself, Nick." Victoria turned her eyes to Eliza and asked with concern in her eyes. "If you can tell us what's going on; maybe we can help you. Though, I would appreciate having your full name." Victoria's eyes silently reprimanded Nick and Heath for not getting that bit of information.

Eliza could see the genuine concern in her hostess' eyes and she could feel the sincerity that her words held. A portion of Eliza told her to tell Mrs. Barkley everything, but she couldn't see how telling them anything would help; only the man she sought could help her. Her cousin had told her that, and her cousin had no reason to lie.

Eliza sat up straight and clasped her hands as she looked upon the Barkleys. "My name is Eliza Klampton, and I believe you would help me; really I do. But..." she hesitated, not sure of what to do-as she feared they might not give her a job if she didn't reveal all.

"But?" Heath, who had to throw his poker face on to keep the fact that he remembered her name-along with being one of the soldiers who had stopped at her mother's house, now got the uneasy feeling they were all about to find out how it felt to have a cannonball dropped on them, asked.

After a brief moment, Eliza decided she'd at least tell them why she needed a job. "I need to find someone." She then began talking about the soldiers who had passed her mother's home.

Naturally, it got everyone's attention. However, the more she talked about the visits and the individual soldiers, the more Heath was pretty sure he knew exactly who she was looking for. Sure enough shock waves were sent though everyone but Heath when she said, "I can't really remember what he looks like but I have to get to Strawberry; I have to find Heath Thomson."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 _ **Previously:**_ _After a brief moment, Eliza decided she'd at least tell them why she needed a job. "I need to find someone." She then began talking about the soldiers who had passed her mother's home. Naturally, it got everyone's attention. However, the more she talked about the visits and the individual soldiers, the more Heath was pretty sure he knew exactly who she was looking for. Sure enough shock waves were sent though everyone but Heath when she said, "I can't really remember what he looks like but I have to get to Strawberry; I have to find Heath Thomson."_  
 **~oOo~**

Eliza and Heath both leaned against the corral looking at nothing in particular. Heath, who remembered Eliza and her mother, was curious as could be as to why the young woman was looking for him. Still, he simply waited for her to speak. For Eliza's part, she was struggling to accept the fact that the man she'd been seeking was actually Heath Barkley of Stockton, California. For a split second the scene in the living room replayed itself in her mind once more.

 _Eliza didn't know what to think as shock filled everyone's faces but Heath's…though he did have a somewhat surprised look in his eyes; one could have dropped a pin on the floor and it would have filled the room with the loudest noise possible._

"What did you just say?" Nick spoke up just as Heath was about to speak up.

 _"I said I had to get to Strawberry; I have to find Heath Thomson. Why?" Eliza looked at the family and wondered what she'd said wrong. "Do you know him?"_

Heath couldn't help but smile as Eliza asked the question. The moment he did, Eliza was the one who had shock waves go through her, and her eyes widened as a consequence of the surprise. That smile! She'd seen it before and, after the family's reaction to her statement, she didn't have to ask why. "Heath Thomson! But on the way here they…McColl and Barrett, said you were all Barkleys," Eliza gestured towards Nick, "and he called you brother before entering the house."

 _"That's another story in itself,." Heath told her as he looked at his family and admitted he had known her name from the moment she gave it to his stepmother. "Why did you need to find me?"_

Eliza came out of her thoughts and turned to Heath. He had suggested the two of them talk in private when it became crystal clear she didn't want to talk in front of the whole family. She glanced up at the sky and chuckled, "As warm as it is today, you'd never know we just had a storm."

Heath nodded as he looked upon Eliza. It had been ten years since he'd seen her; he'd been a fourteen year old sniper fighting a battle he never should have been in, and she had been a fiery tempered eight year old who had been very outspoken… and had had the nerve to climb up on the roof and dump water on him. Okay, so her thirteen year old brother had put the idea into her head, but she freely admitted she hadn't hesitated on doing just as her brother had suggested. "What brings you clear to California from Tennessee in search of me? Does your mother know you're here?" Heath had enough of the silence and asked.

"I didn't travel from Tennessee." Eliza turned around and rested her back against the fence. "I traveled from Carson City, Nevada. When it comes to whether or not Mama knows I'm here, no she doesn't. However, even if she did, she couldn't stop me. Remember, I'm of age." Eliza answered and shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't surprised by the disapproval she saw appear in Heath's eyes.

"You going to judge me before you hear me out?" Eliza asked as she gave him a look that asked the same question.

"No," Heath relaxed as he waited for her to continue.

"There's a reason my mother doesn't know where I'm at. As you know my pa and oldest brother were killed in the war before you ever came to our house. Daniel, the one who helped me find a way onto the roof," Eliza paused and bit her lower lip. Heath got a sick feeling in his stomach as he could guess what was coming; he was right. "He joined up shortly after you left even though Mama tried to talk him out of it, told him he was her only son left. He joined anyway and was killed as short time later. Mama sent me to live with one of her cousins in Nevada; the cousin was well off and Mama figured I would better taken care of." Eliza grunted and let out a half amused laugh. "I had proper meals, a bed and never had to worry about being clothed, guess I should acknowledge that and be grateful for it…even if I was treated more like a servant than a relative. Of course, I never got paid from my aunt and uncle, had to hire myself out as an assistant to a laundress and part time cook to get any money of my own. Mama and I haven't been in the same state since she sent me to live with her cousin."

"So, what's the problem now? Why are you were you looking for me?" Heath could see that Eliza was beginning to tense up and figured what was coming was the reason she'd wanted to find him.

"There's a lot I can't remember about the times you were at our home, but I remember you telling Mama you were raised in Strawberry, told her you knew every nook and cranny of that area." Eliza answered as she turned her face back towards the corral. "I was desperately hoping you'd heard of Seamon's Mine, a mine that is supposed to exist somewhere in the Strawberry area, one that my great grandfather owned. I've got to find it." The tone in her spoke volumes; she was dead serious when she said she was desperate.

Heath felt more than a thousand bolts of lightning go through him. He had come up with a few reasons Eliza Klampton would be in need of his help, but that one had never even been on the list. Why on earth did she need with that mine; for that matter, what did she need any mine for?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"You what?" Nick dropped the sledgehammer in his hand. It hit the barn floor, causing a loud sound to vibrate throughout the barn. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had Heath gone and lost it?

Heath, who stood next to a bale of hay that sat a few feet away from where Nick stood, kept any laughter at Nick dropping the tool to himself as he repeated himself. "I'm going to Strawberry with Eliza Klampton. I should be home in a couple of weeks, a month at the most."

Nick was confused and didn't hesitate to say so. He put his hands on his hips and kept his eyes on his brother. "Let me get this straight. You haven't see this girl since she was eight years old. Now, you're running off to Strawberry with her? May I ask why?" Nick didn't try to hide the agitation in his voice, something that did not surprised Heath.

"I told you; we need to see if we can find the Seamon Mine." Heath answered with his poker face on. Before Nick could reply, Eugene also stepped into the barn; he had overheard what Heath had said and now asked the same question Nick had just asked.

Eugene had heard about the Seamon Mine from Jarrod. It had turned out quite a lot of gold at one time, but then petered out. "That mine hasn't been used in years. And, as you know, no one is exactly sure where it is anymore. Why go looking for it now?" Eugene didn't like what he was hearing and, like Nick, made no attempt to hide it. None of the family knew this Miss Klampton, and it had been far too many years since Heath had met her.

Heath simply shrugged his shoulders. "The mine belonged to her great-great grandfather. No, it hasn't been used in a very long time and, as you just said," he looked at Eugene, "no one even knows the exact location anymore. Still, the deed to the mine never left the family. She wanted me to tell her approximately where it was at, but I don't think it's wise that she continue on her own. So, I offered to help her to find it if possible."

Nick and Eugene just knew Heath was holding something back from them. No one goes hunting someone up that they haven't seen in ten years just to ask them for an estimated guess as to the whereabouts of an old worn out mine. "What else?" Nick's eyes filled with suspicion as he asked the question before Eugene could get the words out.

Heath wasn't surprised by Nick's reaction, or the fact that Eugene's eyes also held a look of distrust in them. Knowing he'd have to get them at least half of what Eliza had told him to keep them from pressing him for any further information, Heath answered, "Her mother is fighting some serious health issues. If we can find anything in the mine, it would help out immensely." Heath answered. "Also, we'd appreciate it if we could keep the deed in the family's safe. Now," he looked at Nick again, "Unless you are going to tell me that, by going with Eliza to Strawberry is going to leave you shorthanded on the round up, I need to go pack. We'll be leaving no later than tomorrow morning." With that, Heath turned around and walked away.

"He's hiding something." Nick turned to Eugene after Heath left the barn with a look in his eye that dared Eugene to say different.

Eugene didn't have to be told something he could already feel…and feel very strongly. "I know." He took his eyes off the door and looked at Nick. "I have to go into town. If anyone asks, just tell them I had no choice but to go into town, and that I'll be back as soon as I can." He started to walk away only to have Nick stop him.

"What is it? What are you going to do? And," He said, putting his hands on his hips, "don't tell me you're going to discuss medicine with Dr. Merar. I know better."

"I have an old professor who moved from Berkley to Carson City. I want to send a telegram to him, one I know will be able to reply to me as soon as he can. Just don't say anything." Eugene looked at Nick, his eyes begging him not to argue. "Afterwards, I do have to go watch Dr. Merar's office for a bit; he asked me to yesterday."

"You think your friend can tell you anything worthwhile before they leave?" Nick asked with a bit of disbelief in his voice.

"Maybe not but, if we're lucky, he'll at least know something about her, her aunt and uncle…or at least know something about one of them." Eugene said as he hurried out of the barn and towards the house. He prayed Heath wouldn't grow suspicious, learn what his baby brother was doing, get angry at him for checking on the girl behind his back and leave early.

 **~oOo~**

Eliza was standing in the middle of the rose garden when she heard someone enter the garden. She turned and stiffened ever so slightly; Audra Barkley had entered the garden. She wasn't surprised by the serious look that was upon the young woman's face. Audra was probably against Heath going to Strawberry with Eliza; at least, that was Eliza's guess. "May I help you?" She smiled the best she could, not easy to do since she was more than nervous. With everything McColl and Barrett had said about "Miss Audra", Eliza knew the young woman was especially fond of her blonde haired brother. However, Eliza was just surprised none of the Barkleys had objected to the fact that Heath was planning to travel with Eliza to Strawberry.

"Mother was called away from the house due to an emergency with a family friend; I…promised to talk to you about this trip to Strawberry."

Eliza stiffened even more, and sighed as she did her best to relax. "I have to go."

"Nick said your mother was ill. Wouldn't you be better off getting a job and sending what money you could to her? Why risk your reputation by traveling to Strawberry with a man who's not your husband? It won't help Heath's reputation either." Audra couldn't help but add the last part, even if society seemed to let men get away with things women were frowned upon for doing.

While Eliza had left it up to Heath to explain things to his family, she had expected him to tell them everything. Now, hearing that Nick had only mentioned her mother's health, Eliza knew he had not done so. She figured it would be best to find out why before she said anything to anyone. "I've sent my mother what I could spare and, as I just said, the trip is very necessary." Eliza started to walk out of the garden. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go find Heath."

Audra thought about trying to stop Eliza, but decided against it. The young woman was only going to talk to Heath. That being the case, Audra headed back towards the house, hoping Heath wasn't going to regret helping the young lady.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A/N I messed up and had Eugene talking about Eliza's uncle and aunt...it's NOT her uncle and aunt...it's her mother's cousin and his wife. I'm sorry for not catching that sooner.

 **~oOo~**

Eugene was just locking Dr. Merar's office up when he saw the telegraph delivery boy running towards him. He had to hold in a chuckle as the lad had to dart around a couple who had stepped out of the bank without warning. Though, the chuckle didn't last as he saw the boy wave at him and call his name. "Mr. Barkley, don't leave! I have a couple of telegrams for you!"

Eugene had to hold in a chuckle. He seldom got called "Mister" by anyone. He hoped one of them was a reply from his friend in Carson City. At least that's what Eugene hoped anyway. "Easy boy," Eugene smiled as the young boy stopped short of hitting him. "I'll take those." He took the small yellow papers from the lad and gave him fifty cents for his trouble. One was from the college in Berkley; he put it in his vest pocket. The second one was from his friend; Eugene opened the telegram and began reading. By the time he was finished, he was no closer to knowing why he was so uneasy about Heath accompanying Eliza to Strawberry. Eugene's former professor knew nothing of the cousins Eliza was sent to live with, but had heard nothing but good about Eliza-who happened to have gone to school with his own niece before the two girls graduated. He said the worst thing his niece had to say about Eliza was that the young woman was stubborn and known to take risks at times…but the 'risks' were always connected to a good reason. However, Eugene's former professor promised to do some "poking around" and see what he more he could find out about the family.

"Hello, Gene." Sheriff Madden walked up and, looking at the telegram in his friend's hand and the worried look upon his eyes, frowned slightly. "Bad news?"

"Huh," Eugene snapped out of his thoughts and, more than embarrassed, asked Fred to repeat the question, which the lawman was more than glad to do.

"I don't know." Eugene folded the telegram and told the good lawman what was going on. "I was hoping to find something out when I sent the telegram to Jeremiah. Though, so far, it hasn't done me any good." Eugene didn't know what to think when Fred stared at him, but he was even more than unprepared to hear what Fred had to say.

"I could have saved you the money of a telegram if you'd come to me first." Fred said.

Naturally, Eugene thought his former professor's niece had been fooled by Eliza when he heard the sheriff say that. After all, why would Fred say such a thing if she was everything Jeremiah had said? "She's wanted by the law?"

"Not even close," Fred assured him, "If anything, she's more like a heroine, but her mother's cousin…" Fred paused and then started to turn around. "Come to my office, let me have you read something. It will be less time consuming than to try to tell you everything right here, and I don't have time to waste. However, I'll still tell you a few things so that, when you read what I show you, it will make sense." Fred started walking towards his office; Eugene didn't hesitate, and he was soon following the Stockton sheriff down the street.  
~oOo~

"I was desperate for help, Heath; that's why I was looking for you. I have never been to Strawberry or its surrounding areas. My trip would be a waste of time without trustworthy help. However, I never asked for your family to be kept in the dark. Why didn't you tell them what the other purpose for this trip was?" Eliza, who had found Heath in the kitchen packing some food for their trip, stood next to the table and looked at Heath. She'd just cornered him about the fact that the family had only been given the information about her mother. In fact, she'd used some rather strong language with him, though she hadn't used any words that would be considered out of line.

Heath stopped packing the food and turned to look at Eliza. He knew he should have done just that from the start; only, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Who do you want to come with us? Jarrod, Nick and Eugene? Sure, if I told them everything, they'd insist on dropping everything and following-even Nick, and he never misses a round up. Only, tell me, what good would it do?" He took a breath and then continued. "I'm not sending a wire to Jarrod; no one needs his honeymoon interrupted. Eugene can't lose the job opportunity he's been offered; it took months to get! Also, if Nick comes with us, who would boss the round up? McColl? Barrett? One of the other men?" He then added, "I'm sure not dragging my stepmother or Audra along." He then sighed and added he'd been racking his brain trying to think of a way to make the trip without tarnishing her reputation or having the real reason for their trip leak out to anyone else.

When it came to Mrs. Barkley and Heath's half sister, Eliza didn't blame him in the least. When it came to Eugene and Nick, Heath was torn in between going ahead and explaining things to his brothers and remaining quiet. She had seen it in his eyes as he asked which, if not both, of his brothers should be told. And, truth to be told, she was as torn as he was when it came to her reputation. "I don't have any answers to those items." She pulled out a chair and sat down next to the oak table, which had rather fancy carvings on its sides, which now sat in the Barkley's kitchen, a birthday present from Victoria's sister. "I just don't think it right that none of your family knows the whole truth. I mean, it's one thing for you and me to accept the risks that go along with this trip; it's another to do it while leaving your family in the dark. Besides, what if something happens?" She leaned forward in chair and gave Heath a stern glare. "One, or both of us, could be killed. I don't know about you, but I don't want to find myself the lone survivor and facing your family. We need to tell someone what's going on."

"Yes, you do." Nick, who had entered the kitchen just in time to hear to hear Eliza say that they needed to tell the family everything, made Heath and Eliza jump as he spoke up from behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 _ **A/ N**_ _I know by the end of the chapter the answered questions will be replaced with WHAT? WHOSE IDEA? And, probably 'is Eugene right about the why?' Those questions will be answered in another chapter.  
_ _ **  
**_ _ **Previously**_ _: When it came to Mrs. Barkley and Heath's half sister, Eliza didn't blame him in the least. When it came to Eugene and Nick, Heath was torn in between going ahead and explaining things to his brothers and remaining quiet. She had seen it in his eyes as he asked which, if not both, of his brothers should be told. "I can't answer that question." She pulled out a chair and sat down next to the oak table, which had rather fancy carvings on its sides, which now sat in the Barkley's kitchen, a birthday present from Victoria's sister. "I just don't think it right that they don't know. I mean, it's one thing for you and me to accept the risks that go along with this trip; it's another to do it while leaving your family in the dark. Besides, what if something happens?" She leaned forward in chair and gave Heath a stern glare. "One, or both of us, could be killed. I don't know about you, but I don't want to find myself the lone survivor and facing your family. We need to tell them what's going on."_

"Yes, you do." Nick, who had entered the kitchen just in time to hear Eliza say that they needed to tell the family everything, made Heath and Eliza jump as he spoke up from behind them.

 **~oOo ~**

Eugene, who had ridden his horse as fast as he could, flew off his horse and called out to Ciego, "Would you please take care of my horse for me? I need to go talk to Nick and Heath."

"Be more than happy to take care of your horse," Ciego reached out and took the reins from Eugene, but then stopped the youngest Barkley in his tracks when he said, "But you won't be able to talk to Mr. Nick or Mr. Heath."

"And just why not?" Eugene asked as he took off his hat.

"Because, they and that girl left an hour ago," McColl, who had walked up behind the youngest Barkley, answered. He then apologized as Eugene jerked ever so slightly, unprepared to hear McColl's voice.

"What do you mean; Heath and Nick went with Miss Klampton?" Eugene's face showed his shock.

"That's what I said." McColl replied slowly. "Nick came out to the bunkhouse and pulled me aside. He shocked me by telling me Heath had given Miss Klampton an engagement ring and then told me it was imperative that he go to Strawberry with the two as they needed a chaperone while the two went to visit Hannah. He made it crystal clear she was not in the family way after I looked at him strangely, asked me if I minded bossing the round up as I've done in the past when needed." He then folded his arms and gave Eugene an all too familiar gaze…one that demanded answers, without getting overly pushy about it.

Not knowing Nick had walked in on Heath and Eliza, Eugene assumed they had willing approached Nick and confessed all, but an engagement ring? 'After what the sheriff told me, it's got to be a cover for the real reason they're likely going down there.' Eugene thought as he told their foreman all about Eliza's mother's health problems and then said, "While Eliza was sending the money she could spare to her mother; her mother's cousin was getting money from a family friend. He was supposed to be sending that money to Tennessee to help pay for Eliza's mother's care too. Instead, he was giving it to our 'friend' Mr. Crown, along with other dirty business dealings. That activity stopped when Eliza found out what the man was doing with their friend's money and turned him in, along with testifying against him at his trial." Eugene wasn't surprised when McColl looked as if he was going to have heart failure.

"And this trip to Strawberry? It's not what it appears to be, is it?" McColl asked, concern filled his eyes.

Eugene shook his head. How he wished he hadn't given his word that he be at his new office on the day his new employer had given him…the man had set the date in stone after Eugene had done that-give him his word that is. If it weren't for that, Eugene would drop everything and go join his brothers and Miss Klampton. "I don't believe so." He went on to tell their foreman what the sheriff had told him. "When I said dirty business dealings, it included valuable Spanish coins." He wasn't surprised when McColl's eyes widened. However, Eugene simply continued explaining things. "The law was never able to find the chest of Spanish gold that her mother's cousin was supposed to have stolen from Mexico, said the man intended to give that to Mr. Crown as well. Rumor has it hidden somewhere in an old mine in California. There's a five-thousand-dollar reward for anyone who finds it. Five thousand dollars would go a long ways in helping pay one's medical bills." Eugene's eyes held the question 'where do you think that mine is' while they also betrayed what he feared inside.

It didn't take McColl but a split second to guess what was troubling Eugene. "You fear Crown, or one of his men, will also wonder about the old Seamon Mine and go looking for it!"

"Yes, I am! I sent another wire to my former professor, told him what I found out from Sheriff Madden and asked him to turn his attention to see what our friends Mr. Jordan and Mr. Crown, along with any of their associates, were doing exactly. I would have contacted Jarrod too, but no man should be bothered by business like this on his honeymoon. I had hoped to get here before Heath and Miss Klampton took off." He then confessed what he thought the real deal was on Heath's sudden engagement. "Don't say anything though. They need a cover to go down there, and Miss Klampton shouldn't have to destroy her reputation in order to save her mother's life."

"I agree about the girl; though, I wish you had gotten here sooner. Now I can understand Nick asking me to boss a round up now, but we still might wind up in a bind. We might have a full crew, but if we lose one more man…" McColl swore and said, "We can't afford that." McColl told Eugene.

Nick had sworn from the day their father was killed to fight against men like Crown no matter what the situation was like. That being the case, Eugene wasn't surprised his hot temper brother had tagged along with Heath and Eliza once he found out what the deal was. After all, this was a chance to take money out of that man's pocket and put it to a more worthy cause. "I'll get you a couple more men somehow." Eugene told McColl and then turned to Ciego, who had allowed himself to be caught up in what was being said and was still standing in the same place where he'd been when McColl walked up. "Please, take care of my horse as I've asked. I need to get a few things before I saddle another one."

Puzzled, McColl looked at the youngest Barkley brother and asked, "What do you plan on doing? You can't join them." Not that he'd fight Eugene if the young man was going to go ahead and try such a thing.

"No, I can't." Eugene admitted to McColl as he headed for the barn. "However, I can still spare a couple of hours trying to catch up my dear brothers and our new friend. I still have a question they can answer me and answer me they will! I don't care if they are my elders."

McColl grinned from ear to ear as he watched Eugene Barkley disappear into the barn. He'd known Eugene all his life. At times the young man could prove Nick wasn't the only one who knew how to be loud. McColl could very well imagine the youngest Barkley using a very loud voice to demand the answer to whatever question he was talking about… which meant Eliza Klampton better have earplugs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

There was just enough of a breeze to make the heat bearable while Heath, Eliza and Nick pushed their horses forward. They might have been talking only, realizing there had someone tailing them-and not realizing it was only Eugene-the three were doing their best to get out of the flat area they were in and up into some hills...just in case they needed the cover.

"I didn't expect any of my mother's cousin's friends to be following me." Eliza said as they drew close to the very hills they were trying to reach. "If anything, I expected trouble in, or around, Strawberry." She said as they succeeded in getting far enough up the hill to hide behind some boulders; Heath and Nick wanted to take care of whoever was following them.

"Your mother's cousin's friends just might do that…meet you in Strawberry that is." Nick, who had tethered his horse to a nearby tree and then positioned himself as to be able to see what was coming without revealing himself, piped up before Heath could say anything, "But, I wouldn't put anything past our friend, Mr. Crown, which means whoever's following us was probably sent by Crown or Jordan. Jordan is Crown's boss." He turned his head slightly and asked off handily, "How did your mother's cousin meet Crown, and how long have you known about their friendship?" Nick ignored the rebuke that appeared in Heath's eyes; he'd asked Heath the same question, only to have Heath ask him back if it couldn't wait. However, the more he'd thought about it, the more Nick wanted to know…even if it wasn't downright necessary.

"I've actually known about the friendship for three years. Though," Eliza, who remained crouched down behind the boulder at Nick and Heath's insistence, answered. "I _didn't_ ," she stressed the word 'didn't', "realize how bad Mr. Crown was until eighteen months ago. It made me nervous, and I wanted my uncle to cut off ties with the man. The problem is…how does someone sixteen and a half tell a forty year old man who to associate with?" She gave him a look as if to say 'hand me the answer to that one, and I'll hand you the moon'.

Heath, who stood behind another boulder, grinned while Nick had no comeback to that one. Again, Nick pushed for answers to questions that were bothering him. "When did you find out your uncle's hands were as dirty as Crown's?"

"Last year, when I had to take money I really couldn't spare and cover some bills my mother should have been able to pay. I asked him what had happened to the money that was supposed to be sent to her." Eliza let out a soft growl as she thought on her mother's cousin and his blatant lies. "He lied through his teeth, said our friends who had been helping my mother hadn't been able to send as much." She then started speaking through gritted teeth, "I guess he forgot his son was the one who had put the money they sent into the bank account; my mother's cousin was supposed to go to town and send it to my mother when he had the chance." She went on to tell them how she'd gathered evidence of what he was doing and turned it into the police.

"I'm surprised no one got to you before now; no one like Crown likes losing an ally." Nick stated bluntly and then added, "Though, I'm glad they didn't."

"I wasn't letting grass grow under my feet when I left Carson City for that very reason; I feared being delayed." Eliza told him.

Heath, who had remained silent while his brother and Eliza talked, now interrupted them. Gesturing to the scenery before them, Heath said, "Rider's coming, can't be more than one; maybe two, not enough dust."

All talking ceased, as Nick and Heath braced themselves to handle whatever was coming, while Eliza prayed neither brother would be hurt on account of helping her. The minutes dragged on unmercifully and, just as Eliza was sure her nerves couldn't take anymore waiting, the rider got close enough for Nick and Heath to make a positive identification. When that happened, she was shocked to see Nick and Heath lower their rifles and hear them mutter inaudible words. She guessed they were trying to keep from swearing for her sake. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's baby brother," Heath said as he walked over to where she was and helped her stand up; Nick was already around the boulder and demanding to know what Eugene was thinking as the youngest Barkley dismounted his horse.

"We were ready to shoot if necessary! What are you doing here!" Nick put his fists on his hips and barked at Eugene. Only when Heath and Eliza stepped out from behind the boulders, did the youngest Barkley answer Nick's question.

"Call me what you want, but when I face mother I not only want all the facts, but I want one question answered!" Eugene shot back as he looked at his brothers and Eliza, telling them everything he'd found out in a very loud voice. He then lowered his voice and asked in a very firm tone, "Are you absolutely sure this trip is worth the risk? Are you positive those Spanish coins are hidden in the mine? When Jarrod and I were discussing the subjects of mines last year, the Seamon Mine was mentioned. He said the mine was searched thoroughly before they closed it, and more than once afterwards. Wouldn't they have found something in one of those searches?"

Eliza shook her head and answered, "The last search was five years ago. The missing Spanish coins were taken after that date."

Eugene still didn't like it, didn't want his brothers involved in the search. Only, he knew getting that gold was taking money out of Crown's and Jordan's hands…and he had to admit, he'd like that to happen just as much as Heath and Nick. "Fine, but you two face mother when you get back."

"Fine with us," Nick turned and headed for his horse, as did Heath and Eliza. For a small moment Eugene stood watching, an anxious feeling going over his entire being. He wouldn't rest easy until both his brothers and Eliza Klampton were back in Stockton.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Eliza, who had camped out many times in her short life, sat besides the fire Heath had built with wood that she and Nick had gathered. Gazing into the fire while sipping on the coffee she had brewed for the three of them, she listened to the crickets singing, along with the occasional call of a night owl. If it wasn't for the reason for their journey, she might have thought it to be the best evening she'd ever had. Only when Nick made a comment about the water she'd poured onto Heath, did Eliza realized she hadn't really been listening while Nick and Heath talked. She was more than embarrassed when she had to ask Nick to repeat himself.

"I asked you just how many times you dumped water on Heath; he says you did it more than once, but won't say how many times." Nick was chuckling as he asked the question.

Eliza, who had remembered more about Heath's visits since realizing who he was, grinned sheepishly and admitted she had tried to do it every single time he showed up. "I only succeeded twice; he managed to get out of the way otherwise." She let out a sigh and added that times like that made the effects of the war bearable. "I could pretend my father and brother were coming home when Heath would show up and entertain us…or whenever Mama was feeding the other soldiers who would come and share stories about their families." She then turned to Heath and asked out of curiosity, "I remember one of the soldiers telling stories of knights and dragons, but using members of his own family and ours in the place of the actual characters. I want to give you the credit, or blame, depending on how you choose to look at it. Am I remembering correctly or was that someone else?"

Heath, who sat across from her on the other side of the campfire, put down his empty coffee cup and started laughing-though the laughter was caused both by the memory of the stories and the look of disbelief that appeared on Nick's face. "It was me." A solemn look then appeared on his face as he added softly, "Like you said, it was a way to get away from the war for a while. Later, the memories actually helped me keep going during a very difficult time." He saw no reason to actually talk about his unit being captured and led off to Carterson, nor of the treatment they received there. Some things were better left in the past.

Eliza was curious as to what time he was talking about only she wasn't about to ask, especially when she saw how Nick had stiffened and was now keeping an eye on Heath. Nick's reaction to his brother's words told her enough to know 'that' subject was off limits unless Heath should bring it up. She had no problem dropping her curiosity and respecting Heath's right to keep silent. So, she simply smiled and changed subjects. "I remember, my brother would act like the knight, and I would be the damsel in distress; our poor dog got the part of being assigned the part of the dragon. Of course, he never did listen to us very well." Eliza chuckled. "However, the last time my brother wanted to recite the story, and you played the part of the knight." She looked at Heath, her eyes laughing…both lost the battle to keep a straight face and broke up laughing out loud. Naturally, Nick didn't like being left out of the dark and demanded to know exactly what was so funny.

"Her brother; he took the stories I'd told them and twisted them together. In between his new version of the stories and our," Heath paused again and smiled at Eliza, "'acting abilities' let's say we definitely forgot the war for awhile."

As much fun as Heath and Eliza seemed to be having reminiscing about Heath's visits to the Klampton home, Nick hated to break the mood only he had to. They would be in Strawberry by the following night, and he wanted to know just how much chance Heath actually thought they had of finding the Seamon mine…and how far into it he thought the three of them would have to go. "For as long as you told me you'd be gone," Nick looked at Heath, "you really don't know where that mine is, do you?"

Heath sighed as he looked at the hopeful look that now resided in Eliza's eyes. "Not exactly," he admitted as he turned his head and looked at Nick, who now sat with his back against a tall oak tree that stood behind him. "But I have a vague idea, and Hannah might know an area to look in. She has been living in the area most of her adult life."

Nick turned his attention to Eliza and, once again, thinking about the exact location of the coins in the mine, asked, "Does anyone know where in that mine your mother's cousin supposedly hid the Spanish coins?"

Eliza frowned slightly, wishing she could give an exact answer to Heath's brother's question. Only problem was, she was praying like crazy she wasn't following an illusion. "Not really, but every story I've heard has the coins hidden in the old mine and, when I confronted my mother's cousin about it…he wouldn't look me in the eye when he tried denying it. He never looks anyone in the eye if he's lying. I knew then he was guilty of stealing the coins and meant to give them to Mr. Crown at a later date. Don't ask me why he just didn't turn them to the man; I don't know and I highly doubt we ever will." She looked at Heath, who gave her a slight nod, and then told Nick about the reward being offered for the return of the gold coins to its proper owner. "My mother needs the reward money; I have to find those stolen coins." She then added all she really wanted was for Heath to help her find the mine. "There's no reason for the two of you to risk going inside."

"There's plenty of reason." Nick answered as he picked up his empty cup, stood up and walked away.

Eliza watched Nick for a few minutes and then looked at Heath. "My brother was wrong. Knights still exist, as I can testify by the two knights I have traveling with me. I thank you for your help; I just hope you don't wind up regretting it."

Heath gave her a crooked smile and then told her she'd best go lie down herself. "I won't regret it. Now, morning's going to come early."

"What about you?" Eliza asked as she stood up.

"Don't worry about me; I'll get my sleep as well." Heath answered as he went back to gazing into the fire. It made Eliza wonder what he was thinking about, but she dared not ask-as a faraway look had appeared in his eyes. She figured he was reflecting upon the past. Slowly, she turned around and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Hannah was singing to herself as she carried the brown wicker basket full of dirty sheets and her spare dress down the back steps of her rickety old home, a home she refused to leave no matter what anyone said. She was supposed to have done her laundry the day before only to be interrupted when a stranger stopped by; he was looking for an odd job-just enough to get some food. She'd fed him and then, after he'd left, allowed herself to get sidetracked with other things. She started to set the basket down by the wash tub when the sound of approaching horses made her take her eyes off the laundry and looked up to see who was coming. "Heath!" She cried out in excitement; it had been too long since he'd stopped by. All right, it had only been three months, but it seemed like an eternity to her.

Heath, who had stopped his horse and dismounted, quickly closed the space between him and Hannah. "Hello, Hannah." Heath embraced her and then stepped back. He then motioned to Nick and Eliza, who had both dismounted their horses. "This is my brother Nick and our friend, Eliza. We were hoping you could help us."

A smile as wide as California spread over the old black woman's face. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for Miss Leah's golden haired child, and she said as much. "Anything, Mister Heath, anything at all,"

Heath smiled back as he introduced Eliza and explained why Nick had traveled with them to Strawberry, the whole time praying his mother would forgiving him for passing Eliza off as his actual fiancé. He then told his dear friend that they hoped to include looking at the old Seamon Mine on their list of things to do. "I was hoping you could save us all some time and give us a better idea of where to look." He, Nick and Eliza were astonished as Hannah's eyes grew wide, and she took a step backwards.

"No, no; that's a bad mine, bad luck, it's not a place to go. Stay away from that place. " Looking very much upset, she turned around and hurried back inside her home, muttering to herself as she did so. Naturally, Hannah's reaction had all Heath, Eliza and Nick looking at each other.

"I told you; you don't have to go inside." Eliza reiterated.

"And as Nick told you," Heath said as he watched Nick nod his head slightly, "we have every reason to go with you." Heath then excused himself, saying he told them he was going to talk with Hannah.

 **A few weeks earlier…**

Charles Crown-the man many people knew simply as Crown- stood in front of a huge bay window that set in his spacious San Francisco penthouse. He had just returned from a trip to New York, and was not happy to learn of Mr. Adam Klampton's imprisonment. His contact was supposed to be handing him the exact location of the old mine and the hidden coins, not doing time behind bars. If that wasn't bad enough, Crown had just learned that the man had been killed in a brawl inside the prison just that morning. Mr. Crown knew he was going to have a man or two to go look for that mine. As wealthy as he was, as much money as Hannibal Jordon had, they didn't have enough to start another fight against the farmers in the San Joaquin Valley. That is, not with their money tied up in their current endeavors. However, that Spanish gold would enable them to try for the land yet again.

"Excuse me, Mr. Crown." Tyler Kinkaid, Crown's faithful butler who was tall, wiry and sporting no hair at all, opened the door to his employer's study. "You have a visitor."

"Who is it?" Crown asked with an uninviting edge to his voice; he did not have time to waste on just anybody, especially with the latest development in his quest for the missing Spanish coins.

"Mr. Bryce Cannon." His butler answered flatly; he'd never cared for Mr. Cannon and was thankful he'd never had to do any sort of business with the gentleman.

Bryce! Just what he needed at the moment, someone to remind him he was no closer to helping Mr. Jordan getting what he wanted from the farmers. "Show him in." Crown said as he turned back towards the window, not caring if Bryce called him an ungracious host.

Bryce, who had never been one to side step any issue, and was as blunt as a dull ax, walked in and started demanding to know if Crown still needed the use of Bryce's hired guns. "You said you would have the money to back another effort to get the farmers' land, and I haven't seen a thing since you came back from New York! My men are growing restless, and I'm losing my patience." Not that Mr. Cannon ever had any patience, he didn't; he just lied to himself and said he did.

"I was supposed to have!" Crown related the story of the hidden Spanish coins and the area they were supposed to be. "Only I have no idea where the mine is except a general area, and the man who knew is dead."

"So, send some men to search for it? I mean, who's going to be around to stop them locating and getting that treasure?" Bryce asked as he pointed out what he figured was one important fact. "It's not like they have to worry about anyone of the Barkleys' caliber being around." He said as he thought about the wealthiest family in the valley and how they were constantly fighting against men like his boss.

Slowly, a snake like grin spread over Crown's face. "I'll send Jake and Mark." He said as he thought on the two stocky men who both stood over six feet tall; they never stopped looking for something once they had it in their heads the particular item needed to be found. "Tell them to turn over ever stone looking for that mine. I want those coins found!"

"Yes, sir," Bryce turned around and left the room, leaving Crown thinking there was nothing to stop his men from finding the hidden treasure.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

In spite of Hannah's pleadings, Heath had managed to get her to tell him who might be able to help them find the mine they were looking for. Now, he and Nick had ridden into Strawberry to talk to the bartender while Eliza had walked over to the hotel to talk with one Nora and Lyle Warren. The couple had bought the hotel once owned by Matt and Martha Simmons; the Warrens had picked it up dirt cheap after the Simmons had deserted the place and disappeared. Now Eliza stood in the middle of the hotel foyer. She was impressed how nice the place looked. Decorated by new carpet and freshly painted walls. She couldn't help but think that Heath was right…his aunt and uncle had sold at the wrong time as Strawberry had actually had a few families move in. It might not ever be a booming mining town again, but it just might have a chance of not dying out.

"May I help you, ma'am?" Nora Warren, a salt and peppered haired woman in her early fifties who stood; maybe, five feet three, looked up from the desk. The smile upon her face was soft and friendly, spreading from one ear to another.

Eliza glanced at the ring at her left hand. To the unobservant eye it was simply a small gold wedding band. However, truth was Heath had had it among his things in his room. He told her he had bought it shortly before joining the family, intending to give it to a gal he wanted to marry…only to have the young woman decide she wasn't ready to marriage. _"Nick's right, having us pretending to be engaged and the three of us traveling to Strawberry to visit Hannah covers our concerns. After all, no one will question me wanting Hannah to meet you and, his coming along as a chaperone will only seem the proper thing to do. And no one in Strawberry should question my showing you around town or taking you around in the hills to show you where I spent a lot of my time growing up." Said Heath as he handed her the ring,_

The two brothers might be right; still, it didn't keep away the awkward feeling she had as she looked at the ring. "Yes, you can. My fiancé is going to be showing his half brother and I Strawberry, along with the area around it." She then went on to explain to Mrs. Warren that-due to her fascination with mines-Heath was going to take her to a few of them on the condition she not go inside any of them by herself. "The only thing is," she paused and then said, "it's been many years since he lived here and he can't quite remember where the old Seamon Mine is. We were hoping someone in town would know."

"Your fiancé and his brother?" Mrs. Warren looked past Eliza to see if someone was about to enter the hotel.

Eliza had to fight to keep from laughing at the look of utter confusion that was upon Mrs. Warren's face. Eliza won the struggle only because she knew it would not be polite to do laugh. "Heath and his brother went over to the saloon to make inquiries. Since none of us thought it proper that I go into a saloon, I came over here."

"Oh," a smile again spread over Mrs. Warren's face as her eyes started sparkling. "Well, your fiancé and his brother are right. A saloon is no place for a woman." The hotel owner leaned on the counter and sent shock waves through Eliza when she said, "You know, you're the third person to ask about that this week."

"Third?" Eliza forced herself to smile and appear relaxed.

"Yep, a dark haired tall fellow and his cousin checked in last night. Said they were doing historical research," Mrs. Warren lowered her voice and said in a bare whisper, "Historical research my foot. Those two have 'the fever' as I call it." Mrs. Warren wasn't surprised when Eliza gave her a puzzled look and explained, "They're looking for gold I tell you. They think that mine still has something of value inside. I could tell it by the look in their eyes when they asked about it."

Eliza's heart skipped a beat, hoping the woman couldn't read her as well. Then, thinking on Mrs. Warren's guests, Eliza asked, "So, do you know where it's at?"

"North of Strawberry from what I've been told, but that's all I have ever heard. Personally," Mrs. Warren told Eliza as she, Mrs. Warren, removed a rag from underneath the counted and started dusting the counter in front of her, "I think the whole thing is a myth. A story for people to chase around in hopes of getting rich, something that will never happen."

Eliza wasn't about to tell the lady any different. If there were men already in Strawberry looking for her family's mine, they had to be working for Crown-or someone like him anyway. "Thank you for your help anyway." She started to turn away only to have Nora Warren stop her.

"It's going to take more than one day for him to show you around Strawberry and the area around it. You'll need a couple of rooms." She started to get a key out.

Even though Eliza knew Heath had told Hannah that he, Nick and Eliza would be staying at her home, she might have been tempted to take the key and ask the Barkleys if they could stay at the hotel. However, she didn't for two reasons…one, Hannah was such a good friend to Heath; and two, Eliza feared that, if the woman was willing to talk about the other guests, she'd also talk to them about the Barkleys and Eliza. No, she wasn't going to give her anything to hand the men she'd just talked about. "Thanks, but we're staying with a family friend. Thanks for your time; I need to go now."

"If you ever need a room, come on back." Mrs. Warren smiled as Eliza turned around and left the hotel. 'To be young again,' the woman chuckled and then went back to looking at the papers on her desk.


	12. Chapter 12

Knights Live Forever

A/N Just to let you know, IF any of the Barkleys downright insist on dying on me-they will be doing it here on this site. Over on The Big Valley Writer's Desk-there will be no major character death.

Chapter Twelve

Eugene- stepped into the living room to find his mother standing in front of the window, her back towards him. She'd come home to learn all that Eugene had told McColl, and then she'd made it loud and clear what she thought of Heath's and Eliza's "engagement" and the fact that Nick was their "chaperone"…along with the fact that she intended to have a word with all three when the returned home. Ever since then, Victoria had been very uneasy and doing her best to keep busy. If she was standing still, Eugene knew she was having an extremely hard time of it. How he wished he could do something to help her, but he didn't know what. Eugene set his suitcase down next to the small table near the entrance of the living room and, walking up to his mother, stood next to her.

"I don't like it anymore than you do." Eugene turned his head and looked at Victoria when she said nothing. "I could send Mr. Henderson a telegram; I could tell him a family emergency makes it necessary to delay my arrival. I'm sure he'd understand." Even as he spoke the words, Eugene knew what his mother's reply would be; well, basically what it would be. He wasn't proven wrong when she turned her own head to look at him.

"No, your brothers wouldn't want that, and neither do I." Victoria replied remembering how the only thing that had stopped her from going after her sons and their visitor was the fact that her sons and Eliza were adults. "Though, I was wondering what you found out this morning." She told him remembering how he had said he was going to check the post office and the telegraph office both before leaving. If nothing had come, he would tell her, and Victoria would have to start checking for a reply from his former professor.

"My former professor said Mr. Jordon is out of the country, has been for months." Eugene said as he turned his face towards the window. "He then suggested I go to the Pinkerton Agency to see what they knew about Crown's activities; I did that. They'll get back with us as soon as they can." He didn't bother saying that he feared any information the agency could come up with just might be too late. What would it do, besides give his mother even more cause for concern. No, if nothing else, they needed to hold onto the hope that Nick, Heath and Eliza would be successful in their quest and return home safely.

Victoria turned away from the window. "I'm going up to the attic. Mrs. Stacy will be arriving in a few hours; I told her I'd have some items to donate to the auction the church is having on Saturday. You best get going before you miss your train." She gave him a peck end then left the room. As Victoria headed up the stairs, Victoria wished for the hundredth time Jarrod and his bride's honeymoon was over and they'd come home. Oh, she'd never say that out loud. If she did that, Eugene might think she was doubting him, and he'd done so much. Still, Jarrod had been her rock ever since Tom had been killed, and it felt so odd not to have her oldest here now.

When it came to Jarrod, he and his bride-one Rachel Duncan, a brown haired, brown eyed twenty nine year old woman from San Francisco- sat on a boulder near the edge of the beach watching the waves come in; her back was against his chest and the back of her head rested on his shoulder while his arms were wrapped around her. He was doing his best to keep his mind on his bride, along with the fact he was grateful his mother in law was watching Rachel's two children from her first marriage-but he'd started getting strong feelings about home; feelings that told him Heath and Nick were, or would be, facing danger soon.

Rachel, who had always had a way of sensing when something was bothering those around her reached up, placed her hand on the side of Jarrod's face, and turned it gently to face her. "What's wrong, and don't tell me nothing."

Jarrod couldn't help but chuckle. He had never been able to keep anything from Rachel, even when they'd first met. He gave her small smile and confessed all. "I'm sorry. A part of me wants to rush home and find out what's going on, but the other part reminds myself they're grown men. We've had a wonderful time since we arrived here, and I promise the rest of the time will be too." He gave her a kiss on the side of her head.

It hadn't taken Rachel long to learn just how in tune he was to the troubles of those he cared for. If he felt his brothers were, or would be, in trouble, there was a high chance that was- or would be- the case. Never had she felt so torn in her life. Their honeymoon had been wonderful so far; she didn't want it cut short. On the other hand, she'd hate to think something bad would happen that could be prevented if Jarrod was there. Repositioning herself, Rachel cuddled up to Jarrod, running her fingers down his chest…an action that naturally sent tremors through every inch of him. "Give me a couple of hours and I won't argue with rescheduling the rest of our honeymoon."

Jarrod felt his heart skip a beat. He knew Rachel's willingness to make sacrifices for her family; it was one thing that had attracted him to her from the beginning. She's also told him a number of times she trusted him, but he'd never dreamt she'd be willing to cut their honeymoon short simply because he said he had a gut feeling that something was going on with his brothers. He had to give her more than a couple of hours; she deserved that much. He just hoped the extra time wouldn't wind up making a huge difference. "I'll give you the rest of the day, along with the promise to resume our honeymoon the first chance we get. However," he growled low as her hands wandered around to his back. "I think we best go back to our hotel. It's not like it's midnight out here." He then pulled away from his bride and stood up, helping her stand up as well. It wasn't long before the two were in their hotel room with the door locked, ignoring the rest of the world for the rest of the day.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Heath stood on the front porch of his childhood home and watched as the darkness began to leave. He loved the morning sunrise, always had. That and Hannah were the two reasons he had thanked Mrs. Warren for her offer of two hotel rooms, but turned her down when he'd seen her in town. Like Eliza, he simply told her they were staying with a family friend. His mind turned back to the sunrise and the time he had to get up to see it.

Five in the morning was a quiet time; a time to think…and he needed that, time to think that is. He sighed and looked around. _"If none of us can get Hannah to tell us where that mine is, we just have to look for the mine when we can. It's like you said, people need to believe you're simply showing Eliza your home stomping ground as it were. And fixing a few things around here would help keep our cover."_

Nick's words from the night before rang in his ears, along with the conversation he and his brother had had with the bartender. The man's words had echoed what Eliza had been told by the hotel owner…only he'd added the fact that he'd heard one of the men use the name of 'Mister Crown'. Not knowing Hannibal Jordon was out of the country, Heath assumed the Barkley's common enemy was acting under Mr. Jordon's orders. Nick was right; they had to split their time between looking for the mine and doing things to make it appear there wasn't any more to their trip than they had already said. When he heard the door behind him open, Heath turned and watched as Eliza walked up beside him.

Leaning against one of the wooden pillars that held up the awning hanging over the front porch, she smiled at him before turning her attention to the sunrise in front of her also. "Almost makes me feel like I've gone back in time. I mean, times like this make me almost forget what we came here for, what's going on around us." She turned her head slightly and asked, "I had hoped we'd arrive in Strawberry and find we were the only ones here looking the Seamon Mine. It would have made everything so much easier." Tilting her head backwards and resting it against the post behind her, Eliza and said, "Those men Mrs. Warrant talked about will be looking for that mine close to twenty four hours a day. What are we going to do?" She, like Heath, knew Nick had a point and couldn't argue with it. How she wished Hannah would open up and tell her what she knew, and the older woman did know something. Eliza could tell by the look in Hannah's eyes when any of them had tried to get her to answer them.

Heath gave her a crooked smile as he hooked his thumbs in his pant pockets. He'd had the same concern when Eliza had informed Nick and him about her discovery. "Don't worry about that too much. I slipped the bartender a few dollars to tell those men that the stories put the mine on the south side of the town as well as the north. Let's hope they buy the story and spend some time in the wrong area for awhile."

Eliza couldn't help it; she started chuckling, and then embarrassed him when she said, "Mama always said 'that Heath Thomson's a smart one', glad to know she wasn't mistaken."

"We won't tell her some of the stunts I've pulled since I was at your home, or she just might take that back." Naturally, that only served to make him and Eliza laugh even harder.

"Out of all the men and boys that stopped by our house, she talked about you the most." Eliza told Heath once she stopped laughing. "I doubt she'd take anything back if she were to meet you now."

While he was slightly embarrassed to hear how much her mother had talked about him, Heath still allowed another crooked smile to appear on his face. Mrs. Klampton had reminded him a lot of his own mother…and she had been rather easy to talk to, unlike most people he had met along the way. After a few quiet minutes, Heath asked, "Why didn't you let your mother know what you were doing?" Heath asked as the smell of bacon drifted through the slightly open door; Hannah was up and cooking breakfast. That meant Nick would soon be searching for him. Heath looked at Eliza, hoping she'd have time to answer his question before that happened.

Eliza sighed as a look of sincere sorrow filled her eyes. "I wanted to; believe me I did, but what could I do? Send a telegram? My cousin's wife is good friends with the gentleman who works at the Carson City telegraph office and," a look of pure disgust replaced the look of sorrow for a split second and disappeared, "and I mean a _good_ friend." Heath didn't have to ask why she was emphasizing the word good. "He would have said something to my mother's cousin's wife. She in turn would have turned around and told her husband. Writing a letter might have been an option, but Carson City's regular postmaster was out of town and the man working in his place is just as good of a friend to the my mother's cousin wife as the telegraph officer. He'd have read that letter somehow. I doubt I'd have made it out of Carson City alive had anyone known where I was going." Eliza went on to say she hoped her mother would understand that Eliza was doing everything she could to help her; that is, everything short of breaking any laws. "I will never be able to thank you or your brother for your willingness to help me."

Heath admired Eliza for doing what she had to, but he felt sorry too. She was too young to bear such a burden. "Don't think anything of it." Heath said a split second before Nick poked his head out the door.

"If we're going hiking, we might want to have a decent breakfast first." Nick said as he looked at his brother and Eliza.

"We might." Heath answered as he and Eliza headed back inside.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The men Charles Crown had contacted were sitting in the bar, sitting towards the back and arguing-though they kept it low and kept their tempers in check. They were discussing the reason for their coming to Strawberry. They had to control themselves; neither one of them wanted to draw any unwanted attention.

"I didn't say we should ignore the north side!" Jake Hendricks ran his tanned hand over his chin and through his blondish beard, a habit he had when he was fighting to control his temper. "I just said that bartenders' words, as a general rule, are more accurate than others." He laid his hand down on the round, brown table that he sat next to. "Yes, Mr. Crown said the north side, but he even admitted he couldn't swear by that information…which is why he said to search out ALL options we might find. Yes, the majority of the stories have the mine on the north side of this town. However, tell me, what would it hurt to scour the south side of Strawberry for a couple of weeks before starting on the north end? If we don't find anything, we'll send Crown a telegram as we promised and just say we haven't found anything yet, but we're going to continue looking. He won't think a thing of it!" He then added it wasn't like anyone else was looking for the mine. "I've asked around and the only ones we really have much of a chance of bumping into is a young woman by the name of Eliza, her fiance-one Heath Thomson- and his brother. Guess the engaged brother grew up around here and is showing his future bride the area." There was no way for Jake to know that Heath and Nick had decided it would be better if they did not use the name of Barkley while in town. This being the case-and not having actually seen Heath or Nick yet-the man remained clueless as to what was going on behind his and Mark's backs. "Though," Jake chuckled, "I'd hate to be the brother playing chaperone. In my opinion, that job should be the mother's or a female relative." Having never done any jobs for Mr. Crown in Carson City, the man did not know what Eliza looked like, nor had he ever bothered finding anything out about 'that matter'-as, at the time, it had been no concern of his.

Since he too had never done work in Carson City, Mark Hillman had only heard bits and pieces of the Klampton "situation"; however, when it came to Tom Barkley's illegitimate son, he'd heard all about him. And, having read in the newspaper that the eldest Barkley had married and was on his honeymoon; Mark had no trouble in identifying Nick without ever laying eyes on him. Therefore, he sent shock waves through Jake when he started swearing; causing more than one head to turn. He quickly lowered his voice, and Jake demanded to know what was going on.

Mark wasted no time in outlining what he knew about Heath Thomson Barkley. "I thought Mr. Crown said we wouldn't have to worry about any of the Barkleys!"

Jake stared at Mark as if to say 'are you serious'. "This doesn't change anything! Land sakes, you just confirmed that Heath Thomson-while having been sired by Tom Barkley-was raised here in Strawberry." He leaned forward and, glaring at his friend, hissed softly. "We leave him, his fiancé and that brother of his alone. They won't know what we're up to unless we say something. However," he stressed the word 'however' if you panic and say anything they just might start looking for those coins themselves!"

Mark started to open his mouth only to shut it. How he hated it when Jack was right. Still, he didn't like knowing any member of the Barkley family was around. 'At least we're the only ones searching for those Spanish coins' Mark thought to himself. Only after the waitress brought the two men some more drinks and walked away did Mark and Jake turn their attention to the plans to scour the south side of town.

 **~oOo~**

Eliza stood just inside Hannah's kitchen dressed in her hiking clothes. It was only eight in the morning and the black woman was already kneading some bread dough, a chore she'd started the moment she and Eliza had finished washing the breakfast dishes…they'd eaten rather early due to the plans she, Heath and Nick had for the day. It didn't pass her by that Hannah was using quite a bit of force while she was working. Inwardly Eliza sighed as she heard Hannah's words-from just the night before-repeated themselves once more.

" _I done told you that particular mine is no place to be." Hannah stood on the back porch watching Nick and Heath mending the back part of the fence that wrapped itself around her home. "I don't see why the three of you need to put that place on your list of things to do while you're here."_

 _Eliza wanted to tell Hannah everything, but Heath had forbidden it. He'd said that while Hannah knew exactly what was going on around her…his dear friend was starting to slip now and then. If any of them told her the truth, he feared she might say something during one of 'those episodes'…and they couldn't risk that at the moment._

Hannah, who felt someone watching her, turned around. She frowned slightly and then sighed. No one had to tell her that the young woman in front of her was feeling as if she was being pulled in two separate directions. "You can come in child; I don't bite." Hannah said as she turned and began separating the dough into three sections and putting them into the greased bread pans that sat on the brown kitchen table.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry; none of us meant to worry you, really." Eliza walked through the kitchen, stopping beside the table. "We'll be back tonight, no later than seven o'clock." She hesitated and then asked quietly if Hannah was sure she wouldn't change her mind and tell them if she knew exactly where the Seamon's mind was.

Hannah didn't answer at first as she thought on the mines in the area and all the times Heath and others had worked in one, or still did. For years she'd lived with the fear that one day she, Leah and Rachel would have to face losing Heath in one of the mines. How happy she had been the day Heath left the mines and started working other jobs instead. No, she would not have a hand in sending Heath, his half brother or this young woman into a mine; any mine. Slowly Hannah shook her head. "Have a good time on your hike; I'll have supper waiting for you when you come back." Hannah then put the bread into the oven and left the room, leaving Eliza to hope even harder that she, Heath and Nick would be able to find the Spanish coins. The sooner they got it, the sooner everyone could go back to living their everyday lives.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Heath and Eliza walked alongside each other, passing one tree after another. In order to keep up the façade that they were engaged and Nick was their chaperone, the hot tempered rancher walked roughly ten feet behind them…thus keeping an eye on them, while still allowing them the right to talk in privacy.

"Was it really a common practice to allow young boys to go into such places?" Eliza, who listened as Heath told her stories of the days he worked in mines, asked wide eyed. She found it horrifying to thinking of eight to nine-year-old boys being used to carry dynamite into the mines, risking their lives.

"Too common I'm afraid." Heath stopped walking and, leaning against a tree, pointed to an opening to a closed up mine, "Milne's Mine, it was the worst. Mama also referred to it as 'Death Trap Mine'." Heath went on to say by the time the old mine was closed over two hundred and fifty men had died within its walls.

Eliza frowned and shook her head. "I wonder if the mine my family owned was that bad. I mean, I've heard stories throughout my life…ones that talk about how unsafe it was."

Heath shrugged his shoulders. "It was probably just as bad as the other mines but, from what my mama used to say, Milne's Mine was one the worst." Even as he said the words, he shuddered ever so slightly; one of his best friends lay dead in that mine…and he, himself, had come rather close to death inside its tomb as well.

"Is this the mine?" Nick, who had not heard exactly what Heath said, walked up and asked as he looked towards the mine Heath had indicated.

"No." Heath answered and then repeated what he had just said to Eliza. He then looked around and gestured to a small clearing that lay roughly three hundred yards away. "It's almost noon. What do you say we take a break and the food Hannah and Eliza packed for us?" Heath asked his brother, but shot a crooked smile towards Eliza.

After watching the way the two interacted so easily with each other, Nick almost teased Heath that he, Heath, wanted to get a taste of Eliza's cooking. However, for once in his life, he thought before he spoke and realized Eliza just might take him seriously. "Good idea, all this walking around keeping an eye on you while keeping the other one open for mines has me so hungry I could eat a horse."

While Eliza knew full well Nick was only speaking figuratively, she couldn't didn't resist telling Nick, "Don't let your horse hear that. He just might try to escape." Naturally, the statement had both Heath and Nick laughing…and had Nick almost wishing he had teased Heath about the cooking.

"I won't say a word to Coco if you two don't." Nick told her as the three of them made their way to the clearing and sat down on the grass. They began eating though, as Nick and Eliza visited, Heath remained quiet as he found Hannah's words-the ones she'd spoken when he first asked about the Seoman's Mine…repeating themselves in his ear. It made him uneasy as he began getting the funny feeling that; perhaps, they were closer to the mine Eliza's ancestor had left to the family than any of them realized. Only question was…where would the blasted thing be? With that thought, he knew he was going to have to corner Hannah and demand an answer….he just had to find a way to ask without coming right out and telling her he, Nick and Eliza had every intention of going to go inside.

 **~oOo~**

Victoria stood in the doorway of Jarrod's bedroom and watched him unpacking his things, only to turn around and repack some of them. She had been more than surprised to see Jarrod and Rachel walk through the front door that morning. However, after learning the reason for their early return, she had grown extremely anxious for the safety of all three of her sons. "Are you absolutely sure they're in trouble? Do you really think it was necessary to cut your honeymoon short?" Victoria felt bad for Rachel, thinking what a sacrifice the young woman was making.

Jarrod, who was closing the lid to his suitcase, froze for a split second. Were his brothers in trouble, going to be in trouble or was he simply running down to Strawberry for nothing? Even as he asked the question, Jarrod remembered running from college to home to learn that he had not been hallucinating. "As sure as I was when we got Nick out of that mine shaft back when he was sixteen." He turned his head and looked at his mother when he answered her question. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to Strawberry." Jarrod answered, choosing to let his mother assume his answer was intended for both questions. Though, silently, he vowed to more than make it up to Rachel when he got home.

Victoria felt her heart stop for a split second. She remembered how shocked she and Tom were the day Jarrod bolted through the front door demanding to know where Nick was. As far as they knew he was going to camp out; they had no clue he'd gone into one of the mines outside Stockton. She chastised herself for even questioning Jarrod in the first place; no man would come home early from something such as a honeymoon if they weren't hundred percent sure. Jarrod's instinct's had always been right on the money. "Be careful." She lifted her hand and rested it on Jarrod's upper arm. "I want all three sons of my sons home alive."

Jarrod started to say something, only to have Rachel step into the room. She didn't have to say she felt the same way as her mother-in-law, her eyes said it for her. Jarrod quickly crossed the room and hugged his wife. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He kissed her and then, grabbing his suitcase, walked out of the room.

"He'll be home soon; they all will." Victoria did her best to smile at her daughter-in-law.

"I hope so." Rachel said quietly and then, turning around, left the room…leaving Victoria standing where she was, praying time would not prove her wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Heath sat on the bottom porch step of his childhood home. He couldn't help but sigh, as he tossed his cigarette onto the ground and minced it into the dirt. It had been two weeks since he, Nick and Eliza had ridden into Strawberry. Two weeks of searching high and low, but they'd found nothing so far…for Hannah continued to refuse to say anything, but that they should enjoy their visit. So lost in thought was he, that he didn't hear the swishing of a skirt, until Eliza started down the steps. Soon she sat off to his left and on the step just above the one he was sitting on with her arms crossed over each other and resting on her lap. He was surprised when she spoke, for it was as if she'd read his mind.

"I'm sorry; maybe all I've done is brought you and your brother to Strawberry for nothing." Eliza turned her head and looked at him as she spoke. She had started falling in love with Heath and hated the idea she'd taken time away from him that could have been used for something else just as important as helping her mother.

Heath felt his heart go out to her, as he could see how discouraged she was by the tiredness in her eyes. He shook his head slightly. Truth was, he was falling hard for her as well and would go to the ends of the earth to help her no matter what the outcome was. He covered her right hand with his. "You were desperate to get enough money to help your mother with medical bills, and Nick and I want to make sure those coins don't fall into Crown's hands just as badly. We just have to remember that."

For a moment silence fell between them, neither one knowing what to say. Then, slowly, Heath started closing the distance between them. However, any thought of actually kissing Eliza vanished as Nick, who had ridden into town earlier, rode up and dismounted his horse. He looked more than agitated.

"What is it?" Heath said, quickly pulling back and removing his hand from Eliza's, stood up, as did Eliza.

"I just came from the saloon." Nick told them as he tied Coco's reins to a nearby tree.

"And?" Heath looked at his brother who had sat on the edge of the porch, but was saying nothing.

Finally Nick turned his head and looked at Heath and Eliza. "One of the old timers in town had a friend visiting and the two of them were talking about mines." He paused to see if his brother and Eliza would catch where he was going with this. By the way their eyes widened and they two stiffened ever so slightly, Nick knew Heath and Eliza knew, basically, the direction he was heading.

"They talked about the Seamon's Mine?" Heath asked looking directly at Nick.

"They did." He answered as he kicked the dirt under his feet with one of his boot heels. "The old timer said he wasn't a hundred percent sure, but that he thinks people in the area changed the name of the mine. That is, they started calling it by another name even though it was never legally changed."

Eliza's eyes widened even more as she asked almost in a whisper, "What did he say he thought the name was?"

Nick let out a sigh and, turning his head to throw a glance towards Hannah's home, he told Heath, "Maybe you should ask Hannah more about Milne's mine or 'Death trap' as you called it."

Heath, who had had an uneasy feeling fall over him the moment Nick said people had started calling the mine by another name, groaned inside. He didn't have to ask Hannah if Milne's mine had ever been known by another name, as the miners he'd worked with had mentioned the mine had another name at one time, but not one of them had ever actually said what that name was. Well, if they had, they had never said it around him. "I'll be back." Heath said as he turned and started up the steps, neither Nick nor Eliza tried to stop him. Soon Heath was standing inside Hannah's kitchen once again confronting Hannah about the sought after mine.

Having decided that he would have more luck in getting Hannah to admit anything, Heath did not ask if what Nick had heard was right. Instead he phrased the question in such a way that he hoped it would surprise Hannah and make it so her knee jerk answer would tell him. "Why didn't you tell me Milne's Mine and Seamon's Mine were the same mine?"

Just as he hoped, Hannah, who was washing the table, froze and her face drained slightly of its color. "I…" she turned and looked at Heath, pure fear in her eyes, "For one, I didn't think I should have to. You worked in that mine; men talk. I figured you'd remember soon enough. Besides," she fought the tears that wanted to come, "your mama and me, we almost lost you once due to that mine! I didn't want you to get it into your head to go back inside!" She then went on to beg him to stay out of the mine, as she had a bad feeling about it. "It wasn't called 'Death Trap' for nothing!"

Heath sighed. She didn't have to tell him that and, at one time, he would have wholeheartedly promised her he would not even think about going inside 'that' mine again. Only times had changed and Crown, along with men like him, would use the treasure inside that mine to attack the farmers once more. He had to stop that…no matter the cost.

"I love you, Hannah, and I don't mean to worry you," Heath said as he laid his hands on Hannah's shoulders. "Our time is almost up here though, and I promised Eliza I'd show her that mine."

"Not the inside of it," Hannah reached up and took a hold of his wrists. "Can't say I can blame you for showing her where you once worked, but," Hannah, who had quickly realized just how in depth Heath, Eliza and Nick's hikes must have been-due to overhearing some of their talks- begged Heath for one promise. "Don't take her inside the mine, boy. Seeing it from the outside is enough, isn't it?"

Heath felt a lump in his throat. How he loved this dear old woman. Seeing how he didn't know how to answer her without lying, he left the question unanswered. "I best tell the others we need to get to bed early. Morning comes early." He turned and headed for the door, Hannah still pleading for him to stay out of the mine.

~oOo~

"I tell you, I heard them myself!" Mark stood next to the window of the hotel room he and Jake were sharing. He too had just returned from the saloon. "Since the bartender hasn't been around here as long as that old timer, I tell you that he, the bartender, has his information wrong. We need to go check out that Milne Mine!"

Jake, who had never had the proper respect for the older generation, would have told Mark to ignore what he heard, but Jake was getting tired of finding nothing. "All right,"

Satisfied Mark sat down and kept an eye out the window, though he really didn't have a reason to.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Jarrod was more than ready to put his feet on solid ground once more by the time the stagecoach he was riding rolled into Strawberry. He had not arrived in Strawberry as soon as he hoped. One thing after another had delayed the trip-including two broken coach wheels. It had been all he could do not to swear. He was sure the driver had hit every pothole available just to annoy the passengers inside, which consisted of a young couple, their son and a young woman who claimed to be the town's new school teacher. Personally, he thought the young woman didn't look old enough to teach, but he wasn't going to tell her that. As he stepped out of the coach, Jarrod silently groaned and wished he could give himself a lower back rub. No wonder he preferred to travel by train whenever possible.

Looking around, Jarrod was disappointed, but not surprised when he did not see either of his brothers or this Miss Eliza that McColl had told him about. Reaching up to take his suitcase from the driver, who was being kind enough to hand it down to him, Jarrod wasted no time in making his way down the street and to the boarding house. Once inside, he too thought it pure justice that Heath's despicable aunt and uncle had lost out on profiting from the hotel. Only when Mrs. Warren stepped out of the back room, did Jarrod come out of his private thoughts.

Mrs. Warren smiled as she looked at Jarrod. 'Good thing I'm very happily married, or you just might be very tempting' was a thought she had but wasn't about to voice out loud. "May I help you?"

"I hope so." Jarrod smiled back as he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out his wallet. "I need a room for at least one day." He hoped that's all it would be anyway. He hated the idea that the gut feeling he had been having meant that something major was about to blow and he'd be there longer than that.

"Sure thing," Mrs. Warren reached out and opened the book that was in front of her. "Please, sign in." She then turned around and took a key off a small hook that had been placed in the wall. "You can have room…" She started to say as she handed him the key only she couldn't help but stop as she saw _Jarrod Barkley_ written on the page in front of her.

"Ma'am?" Naturally, he was concerned when the woman stopped speaking and started staring at the book. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh?" Mrs. Warren snapped out of it, embarrassed at her reaction. "I'm sorry. It's just that we have a couple of other visitors in town with the last name of Barkley. Well, that is, they claim to be brothers even if the one doesn't have the same last name. It just surprised me."

Jarrod felt a slight twinge in his heart. He should have approached Heath about changing his last name a long time ago; that would have to be rectified as soon as possible. "You must be talking about Nick and Heath, my brothers. Truth is, I came to see them. Are they staying here?" He asked the question more in hopes the woman would talk and actually tell him something useful.

"No, I offered them rooms, but they insisted on staying with a family friend. Guess, with your future sister-in-law traveling with them they thought having another woman present would be better." Mrs. Warren answered and added she didn't blame the two brothers in the least and that she enjoyed seeing them when they were in town.

"Did they say if they'd be in today?" Jarrod asked, saying he didn't want to waste time traveling out to Hannah's, only to cross paths with them if they were. Again, he only said those words to get Mrs. Warren to talk some more.

"I doubt it. That blonde haired brother of yours is showing his fiancé every inch of Strawberry, including trying to find a mine by the name of Seamon's Mine. I tried to tell them just like I did two of my guests it was a waste of time." Mrs. Warren leaned forward, resting her arms on the desk in front of her. "Maybe you can convince them I'm right."

"Your other guests?" Jarrod had the same uncomfortable feeling that had been his companion for too many days. He braced himself as he waited for the woman before him to answer his question.

"A couple of men, one Jake Hendricks and his cousin a man by the name of Mark Hillman," Mrs. Warren then told him all that she'd told Eliza and how she doubted the two men were doing anything, but searching for gold.

It was all Jarrod could do to keep his shock from showing. Having dealt with Charles Crown on one too many occasions, he knew the names of Jack Hendricks and Mark Hillman well…and if they were cousins he was already governor of California. No wonder he had had such a feeling of danger when it came to his brothers. "I'll be back later. I need to go see a friend." Jarrod said as he slipped the hotel key in his pocket and put his wallet back in his vest. He then turned and left the hotel, making a beeline for the livery stable. Hannah James was going to get another visitor.

 **~oOo~**

Heath, Nick and Eliza stood in front of the Seamon/Milne Mine. The entrance was partially boarded up and a sign that read "KEEP OUT" nailed above it. "Are you absolutely sure this is where the coins are supposed to be hidden?" Nick turned and looked at Eliza, the look in his eyes screamed that was the only way he wanted any of them entering the mine in front of them.

Eliza looked at Heath and, for a few seconds thought about denying it and saying she'd had a change of heart. She loathed the idea of putting Heath or his brother in any sort of danger. However, she knew how strongly Heath felt about dishonesty and she never wanted to let him down like that. "I wish I wasn't, but I'm one hundred percent sure." She turned and looked at Nick and answered his question.

"Then I suggest we get in there and search the place as fast as possible." Nick said as he and Heath reached out and began tearing off the boards that covered the entrance.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Please, Mr. Jarrod," Hannah stood on the front of her porch and watched as Jarrod climbed into the buggy he was driving, one he'd rented from the livery stable. She had just told him all that Heath and Nick, along with Eliza, had been doing since arriving at her home. "Talk some sense into those three; I can't seem to do it!"

Jarrod had a bad feeling he wouldn't be able to do that. However, he prayed like mad he wasn't too late to help his brothers out of whatever trouble he was going to find them in-and he would find them in trouble. He just knew it! "I'll do my best." He said as picked up the horses reins. He might have said more only he couldn't see any justified reason for worrying the old woman more than she already was. As it was, Jarrod drove hard back to town due to having an extremely strong feeling roll over him; one that said he would need to have help with him when he got to the mine. That feeling did not bode well with him, but he wouldn't ignore it either.

 **~oOo~**

"This place is creepier than I ever thought possible." Eliza said as she, Heath and Nick made their way into the mine and walked down a tunnel that ran off to their left. Ragged lines in the rock walls told the story of more than one pick digging into its surface. There were old bins on rusted wheels and a few worn out tools that had been left behind. When a bat seemed to come out of nowhere and flew over their heads, Eliza found herself holding Heath's hand tightly, something that didn't exactly hurt his feelings.

Heath looked around, as did Nick, when they came to two tunnels that separated and went in different directions. However, when Nick started down the path nearest him, Heath shocked him by grabbing his arm and pulling him backwards.

"What…" Nick started to object, only Heath stopped him and told him that the path was a dead end with nowhere to hide anything.

"It's been years since you've been in this mine. Maybe they opened it up more; that is, before the mine was shut down." Nick said once Heath had finished explaining why he had stopped him.

"They could have." Heath said as he turned, took a hold of Eliza's hand once more, and started down another path, ducking a few times to avoid places where the 'ceiling' hung low.

Nick rolled his eyes and hurried to catch up with his brother. He might have done different and argued with Heath, only Nick had to admit that, never having been in the mine as had his brother, he really had no room to talk. Besides, if Heath was sure enough that he wasn't wasting his time looking down the tunnel, Nick would trust him.

The three hadn't traveled two hundred feet when Eliza gasped as her right hand flew and covered her mouth; she pointed to the side of her with her left hand…naturally, her reaction had Nick and Heath whipping their heads sideways. The moment they did that, they knew what had made the young woman gasp. The body of a gentleman could be seen in the corner, though the upper of his body was covered with rocks.

"I'd say this mine hasn't been completely deserted for as long as some people think it's been. I wonder how long he's been in here." Nick said as Heath pulled Eliza-who was shaking slightly-to him.

"Look," Heath said as he turned his eyes away from the grisly discovery to look at Eliza. "Maybe you should go outside. There's a few trees that would give you some shade."

"No," Eliza regained control of herself and pulled back. "I'll be fine, really. I just didn't expect to see that." Then, thinking on the mine's nickname, she asked slowly, "Do you think there's more…" she swallowed hard and then continued, "Do you think there's more like him in here? I mean, uncovered that is." She could only imagine the men who had perished, buried so far deep that no one could get them out.

"No, and," Heath looked at the corpse. "I dare say he wasn't one of the miners whose death was directly linked to his work. Well, if it was, he was mining on his own time and without anyone's knowledge."

Nick didn't argue, as he happened to agree with Heath. "We'll have to tell the sheriff what we found." He nodded towards their discovery. "For now, let's see what we can find." He started searching once more.

Heath, Nick and Eliza weren't sure how long they'd been searching for the coins when the sound of two male voices coming from a side tunnel that stood roughly a hundred yards in front of them stopped them dead in their tracks. "Eureka!" They heard one of the voices yell and then listened as the sound of coins being picked up and dropped back down sounded through the mine. However, both Nick and Heath saw red when the second voice commented that Mr. Crown was going to be pleased with their find.

"How did they get in here?" Nick whispered as low as he could.

"From what I remember, there's a second entrance that connects onto that tunnel." Heath gestured towards the tunnel the voices were coming from and answered as he then turned to Eliza and whispered to her to get out of the tunnel. "Get out and go straight to Hannah's."

Eliza shook her head vigorously. "I won't leave the two of you, remember," she patted her skirt pocket. "I always carry a small derringer, just in case."

Heath and Nick might have argued with her, but they heard men's footsteps coming their way as one of the men stated quiet loudly that they best use the other entrance way since it was closer. Quickly the three moved and hid themselves behind a couple of the old bins, thinking they'd soon see who was working for Mr. Crown. Sure enough Jake and Mark stepped into view; Mark was carrying a small chest and, from the sounds of it, it was full of Spanish coins. Once the men were past them Nick and Heath stepped out of hiding, with their guns drawn. The men froze as Nick snapped at them to stop.

Due to the fact that Mark could not reach his gun and keep a hold of the Spanish coins, he listened. However, Jake whirled around with his gun in hand; he had every intention of killing at least one of the Barkley men. However, Nick's bullet was faster and soon Jake lay dead on the ground. However, before the rest of them had time to react, their worst fear came true. A rumble was heard throughout the mine and the walls began to shake.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Heath!" Nick and Eliza both yelled, as they looked around once the dust and debris had settled, horrified to see a rock "wall" to the left of them. Since they couldn't see the blonde haired cowboy, both assumed the worst. "HEATH!" Nick called out again, this time he received a reply.

"I'm on the other side of this "wall"!" Heath called back through a small hole in the "wall". "How are you? How's Eliza?"

Nick looked at Eliza. He could see she was fine, except for being shook up. "We're fine." He looked behind them. He wasn't surprised to see debris and rocks there as well, though it didn't go clear to the top either. He yelled back to Heath that the passageway to the entrance was only partially blocked.

"Just how much light can you see?" Heath asked.

"Plenty! We'll have no trouble getting out; just have to remove some of the debris!" Nick bellowed back. "But, we need to get this "wall" between us down first!"

More than anything, Heath wanted to do just that, only Mark Hillman, though injured, was already disappearing around the corner of the tunnel he and his friend had been in. "No!" Heath sent shock waves through Nick when he hollered back. "Get to work on getting Eliza and yourself out of here! This wall in front of me will take hours to move." Quickly telling Nick what the other man had done, Heath told his brother that he, Heath, was going after the man. "That man is going for the second opening. If I'm lucky, I can stop him before he gets there." Then, knowing his brother well, Heath begged Nick to get Eliza out of the mine first. "If I don't get the coins from our friend, I'll take the money for her mother's care out of my account, and we can talk to Jarrod and warn the farmers about Crown's activities. If that entrance is blocked and I don't make it out of here, then you get the money out of my account for her. I mean, you won't have to worry about those coins funding anything if I don't make it out…as it will mean Crown's man didn't make it out either! Just keep Eliza alive!"

"I promise she will, but you've got to let us get you out!" Nick hollered back, but to no avail.

"I'm going, Nick!" Heath responded in a firm, determined voice.

"HEATH!" Both Eliza and Nick yelled, only to hear the sound of Heath running in the opposite direction coming through the small hole through which he'd been speaking to them.

"NO! HEATH!" Eliza screamed and lunged for the wall only to have Nick grab her and pull her away…the whole time cursing under his breath. What on earth was Heath thinking! Then, seeing he had no other choice, Nick began working frantically to remove the wall that separate him and Eliza from the opening they'd used.

 **~oOo~**

Jarrod, the sheriff and four men who were good friends of the sheriffs were four hundred yards away from the opening Nick, Heath and Eliza had used to go inside the mine. There they stood discussing the fact that the boards had been removed. None of the men liked it, but understood since Jarrod had told them everything. That he knew. Just as they were trying to decide if they had wasted their time in making the trip, the men gasped as they heard the sound of something collapsing and then saw the dust shoot out from the opening of the mine.

Without saying a word Jarrod, whose heart skipped a beat, pushed Jingo forward as fast as he could. By the time he jumped off the fine animal, the dust had cleared and he, along with two of the men who had caught up with him, took a deep breath and stepped inside. Jarrod called out his brothers' names as he did so. As he did that, Jarrod turned his head and let out a cry. The men with him by this time also gasped when they saw a wall of rocks and timber in front of them.

"Get those beams and rocks out of the way! My brothers are in there!" Jarrod yelled, as he rushed forward and began removing debris as fast as he could.

` When Nick heard his older brother's voice, he was stunned to say the least; still, he wasn't going to complain either. "I'm fine, Jarrod!" Nick hollered. "Just working on getting enough of this out of the way so we can get out!"

Jarrod felt his heart skip a beat, though he was very grateful to hear Nick's loud voice. For once, that loud voice was coming in handy. Soon the combined effort of all involved made it so there was plenty of room for Nick and Eliza to climb up, and over, what "wall" remained. The men who had come with Jarrod let out a victory holler, but Jarrod; who was keeping his eyes forward, grew worried when Heath did not appear. "Where's Heath?" He asked as fear gripped his heart.

Quickly explaining what had happened just before the cave in, Nick shook his head; he was more than agitated as he explained what had happened afterwards. "Before you ask, I was hardly in a position to stop him, was I?"

Jarrod swore under his breath and then asked the sheriff and the extra men if they knew where this second entrance was. None of them knew for sure, but the oldest of the men; a fifty-nine-year-old gentleman by the name of Josiah Steele, said he had a pretty good idea. "I'm sure I could find it for you."

"Let's go!" Jarrod said as he whirled around.

"Take her back to Hannah's, please." Nick pushed Eliza as gently as he could, and still move her towards one of the men. "And don't argue. I promised Heath that, no matter what, I'd make sure you made it out of this mine and that you got back to Hannah's."

Eliza fought the fear inside of her and the tears that wanted to come, as she felt the sheriff was leading her towards the entrance she and the two Barkley brothers had used to enter the mine. "Oh Heath, please, stay alive." She silently thought as she stepped out into the sunlight. "You've got to survive. You're the only one for me."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Heath, who had been following Crown's second man, wondered how the man could move so fast with an injured leg and carrying the small box of Spanish coins; the box might be small, but it had to be heavy…and the man's leg _was_ badly injured. Heath could tell that by the tracks that were being left in the dirt that lay upon the mine's floor. Guess it didn't matter as long as he, Heath, could catch up with him. As he moved cautiously, but quickly down the tunnel the man was travelling in, Heath's mind wandered back to the past, back to his childhood days in the mines.

" _I'm not going to work in a mine forever." Eleven-year-old Jason Brimstead, who had just joined Heath in one of the tunnels, told Heath, who was already working. "Mama said she'll talk to my Uncle Rufus and see if I can start helping him out on farm."_

 _Heath started at his friend. "You're moving clear to South Dakota?" He could hardly believe that one. His friend had never been outside California._

" _If it means getting out of this mine, what about you?" Jason asked as he too began working. "Surely you don't want to live your life out in a mine, do you?'_

" _I…" Heath began to answer only to hear the sound of rumbling throughout the mine._

Heath shuddered slightly, as he realized the man he was trying to catch had taken a wrong turn by turning right instead of left and was now travelling in the very tunnel his friend had lost his life in…the same tunnel he had been trapped in for what seemed like an eternity. In all reality, he was had been trapped for a little while. The men who were working in the mine had him out in less than fifteen minutes. As he turned to go down the tunnel, a shot rang out and Heath had to duck behind a nearby rusty bin in order to avoid being killed-or at least seriously injured. For both their sakes, he had to talk some sense into the man he was after.

"Listen to me! I worked in this mine years ago! You're going down a dead end tunnel!" Heath called out. "There's only a large open pit at the end of this thing!" He may want the coins, but he didn't want them at the cost of any human life, not even the life of a man who would work for the likes of Charles Crown.

Too stubborn, and unwilling, to listen, Mark Hillman swore and tried a second time to shoot Heath. "LIAR! You just want I've got!" He turned and continued running the best he could. Heath jumped up and continued the chase, again shouting out the fact that man was going down the wrong tunnel. Within a matter of seconds Mark was wide eyed and swearing loudly as he had no choice but to stop running. There was indeed a huge open pit...and at the bottom were a number of skeletons.

"I told you, this is a dead end tunnel!" Heath, who had taken cover behind a huge boulder forty feet from Mark Hillman, hollered for what seemed the hundredth time; even though it hadn't been more than five. He then proceeded to try and convince the man that they needed to retrace their steps and take the right tunnel.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! You just want this!" Mark glanced at the small box he carried under his left arm while aiming his pistol towards Heath. Besides, he would rather take his chances with the mine than to face Charles Crown without the coins.

"There's many tunnels in this mine; if you don't know your way around it, you can easily take the wrong one." Heath called back. And, with it caving in already, it's likely to do it again! What good will those coins do anyone if they are buried by rocks and debris? What will you be able to do if you die in this mine! Let me get you out of here!"

Too stubborn to listen, Mark put the box down behind a small boulder in order to be able to hold his pistol with both his hands; he took a few more shots at Heath. Unfortunately, he was too focused on killing Heath and forgot just how close he was to the pit. This being the case, he took a couple of steps backwards without looking...the next moment Mark was horrified to find himself falling into the very pit Heath had tried to warn him about. His scream echoed throughout the tunnel before he hit the bottom and was silenced forever.

Heath jumped up and ran to the edge of the pit. Looking down, all he could do was shake his head. As far as he was concerned the man had died for nothing. Then, seeing nothing he could do, Heath turned around, picked up the small box and began running back the way he had come. Within a short amount of time, Heath was out of the wrong tunnel and headed down the right one.

 **~oOo~**

Jarrod, Nick and the men with them jumped off their horses and followed Josiah Steele. The older gentleman was studying the side of the mountain, covered by more bushes than they cared to count.

"Are we near the opening?" Jarrod asked as he stopped beside Mr. Steele, hoping to hear they were.

Rubbing his chin, Mr. Steele did not answer for a minute. It had been so many years since he'd been inside this particular mine. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he nodded. "We should be. We need to start looking behind these here bushes." He pointed towards the shrubbery that outlined the scenery in front of their eyes. "It should be behind one of them."

"You heard the man!" Jarrod said as he looked at the other men. "Let's start looking!" No one argued as each man started looking for the second opening. By the time the men actually found the second opening, Jarrod and Nick were sure they were going to climb right out of their skins. However, not knowing Crown's men had used this entrance trying to avoid attention, they were all shocked to see the boards had already been removed. It didn't matter though, as Nick and Jarrod were overjoyed to see Heath running towards them. However, their joy was short lived as the sound of rumbling could be heard once more and rock and timber began falling around their brother.


	21. Final Chapter and Epilogue

Warning: Tissue alert! Don't say I didn't warn you.

~oOo~

Previously: _"You heard the man!" Jarrod said as he looked at the other men. "Let's start looking!" No one argued as each man started looking for the second opening. By the time the men actually found the second opening, Jarrod and Nick were sure they were going to climb right out of their skins. However, not knowing Crown's men had used this entrance trying to avoid attention, they were all shocked to see the boards had already been removed. It didn't matter though, as Nick and Jarrod were overjoyed to see Heath running towards them. However, their joy was short lived, as the sound of rumbling could be heard once more and rock and timber began falling around their brother._

~oOo~

Nick paced the length of the "sick room", as the doctor called it, while Jarrod stood with his face towards the window; Eliza sat next to the bed Heath laid in, while Hannah sat in the left hand corner. Upon arriving in town, Jarrod had talked with the sheriff about the stolen items, and the law man had wired the owners. The sheriff had told him that he let the owners know the coins had been found and to please send the five-thousand-dollar reward to Eliza's mother in Tennessee. He'd also shocked Jarrod by telling him that Mark Hillman was really Todd Jensen; an outlaw with a price on his head. That meant there was an additional two thousand dollars that needed to be given to someone. Jarrod had told the sheriff to have it deposited into the family's account and that he, Jarrod, would see his brothers got it. Jarrod had then wired the family, while Nick had gone straight to the doctor's office with Heath. Eliza and Hannah had showed up shortly afterwards. Now, Nick's couldn't stop the events of the past twenty four hours from repeating themselves more than once in his head.

 _"_ _Heath!" Nick and Jarrod cried out simultaneously as the trembling mine grew still and all they could see was dirt, boards and rocks. Both men ran towards the humongous pile of debris, hollering for the other men to help them. Naturally, none of the men refused. Within seconds they were working as a team to get the items cleared away. Still, even with all the help they had ,it was still a good ten to fifteen minutes before they got to Heath, who seemed to be more dead than alive._

 _"_ _Easy," "Be careful" and "We've got to get him to the doctor's!" were just some of the things that were said as they cautiously removed Heath from the mine._

Nick inwardly sighed as he turned around and saw the pain in Hannah's eyes. He then looked at Eliza; she was looking at Heath. Her eyes were full of hurt and guilt. The famous Stockton rancher knew she was blaming herself for what had happened to Heath. While he had to admit, a small portion of him wanted to lay the blame all at her feet, he knew he couldn't honestly do that. No one had forced Heath or himself to travel to Strawberry, and she had, more than once, told them they didn't have to go inside the mine. Walking up to Eliza, Nick put his hand on her shoulder and assured her she was not to take responsibility for what happened. "It was an unfortunate accident; that's all."

"But if I had just come to Strawberry by myself..." Eliza started to say, only to have Nick stop her.

"You would have been killed by those men, and we couldn't have that either. Let's just be glad big brother arrived to bring us help...or we'd _all_ have perished in that mine." Nick said that because the "wall of debris" he thought would be so easy for him and Eliza to remove had proven to be tougher than he thought. Had Jarrod and the men not arrived, he wasn't sure he and Eliza would have had time to get out before the mine had the other cave in.

"I..." Eliza started to reply only to have Strawberry's doctor, a thirty two year old, brown haired gentleman with a roundish face, by the name of Hyrum Landon step into the room. Eliza moved out of his way to allow the good doctor to examine Heath for what seemed like the thousandth time. When he was done, Dr. Landon; a brown haired, round faced, gentleman-straightened up and looked at Jarrod, Nick, Eliza and Hannah. All of them found themselves holding their breaths, waiting for the doctor to speak.

"You said you wired your family?" Dr. Landon looked straight at Jarrod.

Jarrod felt his heart stop. The doctor wouldn't ask that unless he thought...Jarrod stopped his train of thought; he had to. "Yes, I did."

"Did you ask them to come to Strawberry?" The doctor hated to ask the question, especially when he saw the look of alarm appear on Jarrod's face, as it did upon Nick's, Eliza's and Hannah's.

"No, I didn't. Is that really necessary?" Jarrod asked quietly.

Dr. Landon sighed as he looked at one very still, and pale looking, Heath. "I guess not, as I don't know that it would do any good now. Not only did your brother suffer three broken ribs and a broken leg, but," the doctor sighed as he looked upon the pooling under Heath's skin and his extended belly, "he appears to be bleeding internally. I dare say he'll be gone by the time they get here."

"NO!" Nick and Hannah both exclaimed as Eliza's hands flew up to her mouth.

"I'm sorry. It doesn't look good, and I've done all I can for him. If I were you, I'd say my goodbyes." Realizing their need for privacy, the doctor turned to leave and then said over his shoulder. "I'll see my other patients in my other exam room today." He then walked out of the room and shut the door, leaving tears streaming down both women's face while Nick and Jarrod fought theirs.

Nick made his way to the free side of Heath's bed. Reaching down, he picked up Heath's hand. "You got to wake up, boy. You got to prove the doctor wrong." He just had to, Nick didn't want to lose his blonde haired brother. The rest of them joined in saying the same thing.

Tired as he was, Heath managed to open his eyes. At first grins spread over everyone's faces, and then he spoke; tearing their world apart. "Let me go, it won't be the end. Remember, knights live forever."

"No," Jarrod, who had also moved to the side of Heath's bed. "Please, you got to fight to stay. We need you; the family needs you."

Heath gave them a weak, crooked smile. "As long as you remember me, you'll never really lose me." He then managed to look at Hannah. "I did what I had to do, hope you understand that."

Hannah simply nodded, unable to speak.

Heath then turned his attention to Eliza, who again had tears streaming down her face. Without asking, he knew what she was thinking. "Don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault. And," he looked at her left hand. "I'd like you to keep the ring. It fits perfectly." He then asked Jarrod to make sure she was taken care of, as if the two of them had actually gotten married. Afterwards, he started to close his eyes, only to hear Nick again begging him to stay; after all, there was still their mother and sister to think about.

"I always hated goodbyes. Tell them I'm sorry; tell them I love them." Heath whispered and repeated what he said about letting him go.

Out of the three, only Jarrod was able to find his voice. "It won't be the same without you, Heath. God bless you."

Heath then took a few more ragged breaths and slipped into the other side of life; the only things that could be heard in the room were Eliza's and Hannah's quiet sobbing and the sound of Nick and Jarrod's hearts breaking.

 **Epilogue**

A gentle breeze was blowing through the northern pasture as Eliza sat in front of the headstone the family had placed upon Heath's grave. She ran her fingers over the engraving. HEATH THOMSON BARKLEY JULY 5, 1852 TO AUGUST 5, 1877. She might have continued tracing the words only she heard the sound of an approaching buggy. Turning her head, Eliza saw Victoria Barkley climbing out and walking her way. Eliza turned to face the headstone once more.

"I thought I might find you here." Victoria said as she sat down on the ground, next to Eliza.

After a few moments, Eliza again turned to face Victoria. It still amazed her that the Barkley Matriarch had insisted that Eliza and her mother; who had been advised by more than one doctor to move to someplace like Nevada or California, move into the guest house on the ranch. In fact, the way Victoria treated her, one would have thought she and Heath had actually married before he died as a result of his injuries. "I can't seem to stay away." Eliza admitted.

Victoria sighed. It had been one of the longest years in the family's life. Nick had practically drunk California dry for six months. Thank heavens Jarrod and Eugene had been able to get through to her hot tempered son. It had taken him awhile, but Nick's feet were pretty much on solid ground once more. The rest of the family had struggled also, just not as visibly as Nick. Then again, Jarrod had Rachel to lean on so that helped him out a lot.

Lightly touching Eliza's arm, Victoria said, "No one's asking you too." Victoria then told her the same thing she had told the rest of her family, "But you need to go forward with your life. Heath would never want any of us to grieve forever. Just keep him alive in a portion of your heart." She then stood up and held out her hand. "Come back to the house. Silas has cooked a fine supper, one that both you and your mother are more than welcome to join."

Eliza smiled as she took a hold of Victoria's hand and stood up. "Thank you."

As the years passed by Eliza did as Victoria had said and made the most of her life...which included teaching school for over thirty years and playing "aunt" to all the Barkley grandchildren that eventually joined the Barkley clan. The Barkleys always thought of her as a member of the family. However, Eliza Klampton would never wear another man's ring. As she once told her friends 'No one could ever turn my head the way Heath Barkley did. He's my one and only Knight'.


End file.
